Mutagen Madness (Rewrite)
by evelina.nyman.7
Summary: Shredder is looking for a cure for Karai, and when he learns that Donatello can create a retromutagen and cure his 'daughter' he kidnaps Donnie and does everything he can to force Donnie to make the retromutagen. Can the others find him and save him in time before something bad happens? Rated K just in case. OBS, UPDATED CHAPTER 7!
1. Chapter 1, Cure Chaos!

Mutagen Madness

**A/N: Hello! I know I'm currently writing another story, but my inspiration for it is running dry, and I've read a few things about Shredder wanting to cure Karai so badly that he kidnaps Donnie to get him to cure her. Now, I don't know if that's going to happen, but since I wasn't all that glad with my 'Mutagen Madness' story I decided to make a new one, while I try to finish my 'Monster story', which I intend on finishing as soon as possible. **

**Anyway, hope you like this first chapter and please review, favorite and follow.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1, Cure Chaos!<p>

(Normal P.O.V)

Shredder walked into Baxter Stockman's lab with his patience dangerously thin. He had ordered Baxter to come up with a cure for Karai's mutation, but so far he only had received failure after failure. He saw the fly quiver when he saw that his master was approaching him and silently smirked at that.

"Stockman, I ordered you to make me a cure for Karai. And so far you have given me nothing but failed experiments. My patience is wearing thin." Tiger Claw, who had accompanied Shredder to Stockman's lab growled lightly, but Shredder had told him not to do anything without his consent. Stockman had flown up from his desk and had his hand and claw in front of him.

"Pleas-z-z-e mas-z-z-ter, I can come up with a cure. I just need more time, that's-z-z all I ask for." Shredder slammed his fist on the table so hard that beakers and papers fell to the floor.

"No more time! I have waited long enough for you to find a cure, your time is up!" Tiger Claw chuckled evilly at the poor fly, and stepped forward and growled slightly. And he had a smirk on his face that said 'why bother trying to make something, when your brain is as effective as a pile of dung?'

Baxter was down on his knees and held his head with both hand and claw and tried to think of something that could save him, and then thought of something, when he kidnapped that O'Neil girl a few months back she had mentioned that one of the turtles could make retromutagen. That may be enough information to spare his life. He raised his hand and claw pleadingly.

"Please mas-z-z-ter, I know a way to find a cure for Karai! Just let me z-z-speak." Shredder, who had raised his arm to cut his claws through the fly's neck, slowly lowered his arm again and silently gave permission to speak. Baxter cleared his throat and started talking.

"A few months-z-z back the turtles-z-z created a retromutagen for their friend's-z-z father. I tried to grab it, but it got smashed and destroyed. But I know that the turtle Donatello knows-z-z how to make more." Shredder didn't say anything at first, but he thought the words over in interest and a little frustration.

'The turtle knows how to make a cure for my daughter? Why hadn't anyone told me about this before? How dare he not tell me something like this?! Oh well, I will deal with him later, right now I will take action.' He thought and turned back to Stockman.

"I shall deal with you later Stockman." He turned to Tiger Claw, who bowed down in respect waiting for orders.

"What are your orders, Master?" Shredder thought over his options, then gave his answer.

"Go to the Kraang, and tell them to use their technology to find the turtles. And when they do, tell them to open a portal to wherever it is and attack. Do what you will with the other turtles, but bring back the smart one, alive and _unharmed_. Is that understood?" Tiger Claw bowed his head and left them lab and pulled out a small communicator out of his pocket and contacted the Kraang.

"Shredder orders that you start using whatever technology you need to find the turtles. And when you do, you prepare a portal to go to that place."

When he arrived at the Kraang lab, he saw that most of the Kraang were working at computers and he walked up to one of the Kraang-droids, who looked up from the keyboard and looked at the big tiger. "Any progress?" The Kraang nodded and pointed on a blinking red dot on a map on the screen. "The ones known as the turtles has been located in the places known as North Hampton. Kraang is ready to prepare that which is known as a portal to go to the location the one known as Tiger Claw wants to go to." Tiger Claw smirked evilly and pulled out the communicator again and this time contacted Shredder. "Operation Turtle Grab is ready to go."

_*Theme Song Que* _

* * *

><p>(Donnie's P.O.V)<p>

I sat in my temporary lab and tried to work on a remote that Raph accidentally stepped on this morning when he went down the stairs from the bathroom. How the remote had ended up in the stairs was a bit of a mystery but I had a theory that Mikey had something to do with that. I had come to realize that I had been rather bored lately, cause there was not that many things to do since I usually did what I enjoyed to do in my lab and my real lab was all the way back in New York City so I was rather bored.

Mikey and Raph still broke stuff so I could have something to do in my lab, but I wanted to do more than just fix stuff. There was little to no mutagen here, only one or two canisters in that Kraang ship we found under April's house, but other than that, no mutagen. So I couldn't work on a retromutagen and I had very little supplies for working on the party wagon either so I felt like I had nothing to do. April told me that she was thankful for me fixing stuff up around the place, but I still thought I didn't do very much around here. It also didn't help that Leo had started to think about Karai during his healing process and had started to ponder on making a cure for her. And that meant that he had put a lot of pressure on me lately.

"Donnie?" I turned to the barn door and saw April standing there and she looked a little concerned but she had a small smile on her face. I saw she had dark rings under her eyes and I assumed she wasn't sleeping very well since the 'Mrs O'Neil incident' but I didn't say anything about it.

"Yeah, what is it April?" She walked into the barn and walked up to me. She had one hand on her hip and I saw she struggled to keep her smile on her face, but I could see her smile was a bit forced.

"Lunch will be ready soon, are you coming or do Raph have to bring it out here, _again_." I blushed slightly at her comment. It wasn't exactly a secret that I could stay in my lab, working for hours without eating. Sometimes my brothers forced me to leave the lab or brought me food. But since I had nothing to do these days I had started to eat more with my family. I smiled at her and stood up.

"Yeah, I'll come with you." When she made no move to come with me and didn't even meet my smile. She looked down on my desk and played a little with my screwdriver. I looked at her and debated whether I should place my hand on her shoulder or if I should keep my hands to myself. I decided to let her decide.

"April, are you, okay?" I walked up her, but I was careful not to get too close. She turned away from me for a second, before she took a breath and turned back to me. Her eyes were a little weepy and she bit her lower lip.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just... I." Her voice cracked a little and tears slowly began to fall from her eyes. Out of instinct I raised my arm a little and she leaned into my embrace and put her face in the crook of my neck. I heard her cry softly, and I could understand where it came from. It had been a few weeks since we found 'Mrs O'Neil' under April's house and she was still a bit upset over it. I rubbed my hand over her back and leaned my cheek against her head.

"You don't have to say anything, I understand. You're still upset about what happened before." She nodded into my neck and kept on sobbing for a few minutes. When she finally calmed down and pulled away from me I saw her blush a little, or at least I think she did since her face was a little red after crying. I gave her a napkin from the desk and she gratefully took it and dried her eyes. She looked up at me and smiled, and this time her smile was real.

"Thanks Donnie. You're the best." She turned around walked out of the barn. She turned in the door and looked at me over her shoulder.

"You coming?" I nodded and quickly cleaned up on the desk and put my T-phone on the desk and plugged in a charger wire in the bottom of the phone, and then I followed April to the house.

When we got into the house again, April walked up the stairs to the bathroom and clean up a little after her crying. Mikey was in the kitchen and had prepared soup with a little meat and vegetables in it and some sandwiches with cheese on the side. Simple yet very delicious. At least when Mikey did it. Raph had just finished setting the table when I came in and he looked up from his table setting.

"Hey, would you look at that. The genius is out of his turtle cave." I rolled my eyes with a small smirk and sat down at the table beside Raph, who also sat down now. I looked at the door to see if Leo was around but I didn't see him so I leaned closer to Raph so I could whisper at him. I didn't want Leo to get another reason to not talk to me. It was bad enough the way it was now.

"Hey Raph, how's Leo? I mean, about y'know Karai, has he said anything?" Leo had been a little sad and broody the past week and barely said a word to me these days. And when he did it was usually about Karai and retromutagen. Raph shrugged slightly and leaned a little closer to me.

"I don't really know. He's been sitting in front of the fireplace all day and haven't said a word since breakfast. He doesn't show any emotion or anything, he just sits and stares at the fire." I nodded and looked down at the table. Leo had started to get better and and could walk around without a crutch and could fight pretty good now, but he still had sore muscles and he still limped when he walked, though not as bad as before.

"Hope you're hungry bros, cause here you go! Soup à la Mikey!" Mikey poured soup into our bowls and just when he did Casey came in through the doors and was followed by April. April looked a little better now when she had calmed down a little bit more and cleaned up a little.

"Alright, food! I'm starving!" Casey said and sat down beside Raph and April sat down beside him. She didn't say anything but 'thank you' when Mikey poured some soup in her bowl. Leo came a little later and sat down beside Mikey, who sat beside me, and that meant that Leo was sitting in front of me and that felt a little awkward since Leo barely said a word to me anymore.

After Leo came into the kitchen, the kitchen became uncomfortably quiet and no one said anything else than 'can you pass me the salt' or something like that. But after about fifteen minutes Mikey decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"So, uh Donnie, how's it going in the lab? Have you fixed the remote yet?" It wasn't best topic to start a conversation with but he he was trying but before I could answer, Leo looked up from his bowl and looked a little annoyed.

"Yeah, have you fixed the remote? Then maybe you can start to do some _real_ work around here." I knew Leo was just being broody and a downer but that didn't mean that I would take the dirt he threw at me. I put my spoon back in my bowl again and looked straight in the eyes.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm doing nothing around here?" Leo looked into my eyes and I could see he was moody and a little annoyed. His mouth was a thin line in his face as he sucked in his lips before he answered.

"I'm saying that if you would stop working repairing stuff or fixing what's broken around here, maybe you could do something more meaningful around here! Like maybe, oh I don't know, a retromutagen for Karai?!" I felt anger starting to boil up in me and I stood up from my chair and put my hands on the table and leaned over the table towards Leo, and he mirrored the action.

"Leo, there was very little mutagen in that Kraang ship under April's house, and with the few things I brought from the lab I can, at the moment, _not_ make a retromutagen! Can't you see I'm working on that _stupid_ retromutagen as fast as I can? You just have be a bit patient!" Leo leaned closer to my face and was close to yelling now.

"Well if you had used that _first_ batch you made on April's father and not let Storkfly ruin it and then waste that _second_ batch you had on her father, we wouldn't _have_ this argument!" Dead silence followed after Leo said that, and the only thing that was heard was the scraping of a chair being pushed backwards as April stood up from the table and ran out of the kitchen and up to the second floor. Casey gave Leo a dirty look and then stood up and ran after April. I just stared at my older brother and so called 'noble leader' and felt both angry and sad at the same time.

"Leo! Not cool bro, you know April's been sensitive about her 'mother' being a Kraang monster, she doesn't need anyone making it worse! If you want to yell at me, fine, but leave Kirby _and_ April out of it!" And with that I walked out of the kitchen, opened the front door stepped out and slammed it shut.

I walked out into the woods to calm down by taking a walk and take in the beautiful nature and the calmness of the forest. I took deep breaths and tried to calm down but I was too angry at the moment. So after a bit of walking I sat down on a rock at a small stream.

* * *

><p>(Leo's P.O.V)<p>

After Donnie left the house and slammed the door after him I looked at both Raph and Mikey, who were the only ones left. Raph looked really pissed off and without a single word he stood up and walked out of the kitchen and also walked out of the house and was soon followed by Mikey who just said 'not cool bro' and he followed Raph outside the house, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

"B-but I- I..." I couldn't say anything to anyone right now. Not that anyone would want to listen to me anyway. I stood up and gathered up all the dishes and put them in the sink for now, before I also left the house. I walked into the forest and thought over what I said and did back in the kitchen. I guess I had thought too much about Karai the past few weeks and I admit that I had been rather pushy. I knew we didn't have an unlimited supply of mutagen and also knew Donnie's temporary lab didn't have that much equipment either, so why was I so pushy?

I sighed at sat down against a tree and tried to meditate a little, but every single time I was close to empty my mind, Donnie's words or my words came into my mind, or April's face when I said we _wasted_ Donnie's retromutagen on her father. I groaned and leaned my head against the tree and took a deep breath through my nose and tried to calm down.

"Huh, some leader I turned out to be. Can't even keep the team together for a few weeks. And I'm not a very good brother either." I sighed loudly and put my cheek in my hand and rested my elbow on my knee. I looked around the forest and I heard a little rustle and looked up at a branch over my head to the right and I saw two young squirrels running over the branch and then one of them jumped to another branch.

But the other one of the squirrels, who was a little smaller than the other, had a little trouble getting over. He was scared of jumping, and the other one saw that and jumped back to his friend and chattered encouragingly at his friend. He puffed his friend in the side to make him move forward, and when his friends still was too scared to jump, his bigger friend crawled in under his small friend and carried him on his back and jumped over the branch again.

I smiled at the scene but at the same time he felt a little sad. He should've done the same and helped Donnie and support him instead of pushing him.

My thoughts got interrupted when I heard a scream in the distance and I recognized the scream right away.

"Donnie." I got up from the ground and started to look around the forest and tried to figure out from what direction the scream came from, but then I heard rustling in the bushes only a few feet away from me. I pulled out one of my katanas and prepared myself to fight if I had to.

* * *

><p>(Donnie's P.O.V)<p>

As I watched the water flow through the stream I felt my anger and annoyance fade away slowly and I felt calmer too. I had started to think about how Leo was doing. He couldn't feel very good right now. He had been 'out of commission' for a very long time and hadn't been able to train for quite some time, so who could blame him for being stressed, upset and broody or anything else? I guess I should try to be a little patient with him.

Suddenly I heard some electronic buzzing behind me and I flew up from the rock and placed my hand on my staff, ready to pull it out if I had to. But what I saw almost made me lose focus, cause a big purple/pink triangle had appeared right out of nowhere and out came at least fifteen foot-bots, ready to fight.

"Foot-bots?!" I pulled out my staff and started to fight against the ninja robots. I sliced one robot in two to my left, and kicked on robot in the head to my right and threw one robot into a tree over there and kicked another robot into the water over there, making it short-circuit. One robot tried to sneak up on me from behind, but I gave him roundhouse kick in the neck, making his head fall off.

But I soon realized that once I had fought off one robot, ten new ones came through the portal immediately. I decided I had to retreat, but as soon as I started running I straight into a strong, solid body, making me stumble back a little.

"You are not going anywhere, turtle." I looked up at the face of the speaker and I felt my blood run cold.

"Tiger_ Claw!?_" Tiger Claw stood there, firm and strong and his face showed no emotion at all. To say I was surprised would be an understatement, I was cold with fear and very shocked to find the the foot clan and Tiger Claw so near the farm house.

"How did you find-? No, wait it doesn't matter, just-!" I forced myself into thinking again and I faked running of to the left, and then I threw a smoke bomb to the ground and then ran away into the forest. I heard Tiger Claw roar in anger, but I heard him order the robots to get me, so I tried to run faster. I reached into my belt and tried to find my T-phone but then remembered that I had left my T-phone in my lab to charge, and silently cursed myself for that. But I did the other thing I could think of, I screamed. I knew I wasn't too far away from the house, so I hoped _someone_ would hear me.

I tried to shake the robots of my tail by running through the woods zigzag style and even tried to climb a tree and continue to flee in the trees, but before I could get high enough a chain shot out and was close to wrap itself around my ankle so I jumped down and kept on running on the ground, ducking under some bushes and when I came out on the other side of the bushes I saw, only a few feet away from me was Leo. Leo had pulled out his katana, but lowered it when he saw me.

"Donnie?" I was about to run up to him, but then I felt a chain wrap itself around my ankle and the chain was pulled back, making me fall to the ground, but before they could drag me away I grabbed onto a root and looked at Leo, who now looked worried and surprised. I reached out one of my hands for him to grab.

"LEO!" He snapped out of his trance and started to run towards me and reached his hand for me, but had his sword in his other hand in a tight grip.

"Hang on Donnie, I'm coming!" He ran up to me and grabbed my hand and let his sword fall to the ground and grabbed my other hand as well, and pulled on me as hard as he could, but the chain around my ankle was also pulled on hard, making me cringe in pain, but I didn't care at the moment. But then someone yanked so hard on the chain around my ankle, making me lose my grip on Leo's hands and someone dragged me through the bushes again. But I wasn't silenced yet, so I screamed out again.

"LEO, HELP!" I heard him call out for me, but I saw Tiger Claw ran up to me, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and back towards the portal.

"Hey, let me go you big pussycat!" I tried to kick him in the head, but he only tightened his hold me so I stopped kicking but didn't stop struggling to get away from him.

But I saw Leo run through the bushes after me, but then halted and dived in behind a tree when he saw Tiger Claw. I assumed that he was surprised to see Tiger Claw and the foot clan in North Hampton, but thanks to the training in the woods I saw that Leo followed us in the bushes. I tried to fight back against Tiger Claw's hold on me, but I knew that he was both stronger and a better fighter than me so it didn't help much to fight back.

Behind Tiger Claw was about four foot-bots and I guess they were looking out for the others, but that seemed to be a pretty useless idea, because Leo jumped down from a tree branch and sliced through the robots in only a matter of seconds and when Tiger Claw turned around and saw the robots sliced and diced Leo had already jumped back into the bushes.

And Tiger Claw just had time to turn around and look at the destroyed robots before Leo threw a smoke bomb in his face, and while Tiger Claw was blinded and tried to claw away the smoke from his eyes, his grip on me loosened a little, allowing Leo to grab my arm and pull me away from him and tried to drag me away from Tiger Claw, but he managed to grab my arm just as Leo managed to drag me away from him, making him lose his grip on my arm.

"Oh, no you don't! I am not going to let you get away easily! Foot-bots, take out that other turtle!" Leo started to fight of the robots that attacked him and I tried to fight back, but then I noticed something, we were back at the Kraang portal the foot had first come through. I tried to fight against Tiger Claw's grip on my arm and even managed to kick him in the armpit, though it didn't work the slightest. I turned to Leo, who was busy fighting of foot-bots and for the moment didn't see the portal, so while I struggled against Tiger Claw's grip I cried out to Leo.

"Leo, get out of here! Save yourself!" I barely said that before Tiger Claw threw me through the portal and at first I saw nothing but a flash of pink and purple before I fell flat on something hard and I at first didn't feel like getting up, I just wanted to lie there for now. That was until I saw who was standing in front of me. I put my elbows in front of me and raised myself up a little and looked up at Shredder's helmet covered face.

"Shredder..." I gasped out and I felt myself grow cold with fear. Shredder didn't say anything, he just looked at Tiger Claw, who now had entered through the portal along with the leftover foot-bots, who smirked a little down at me.

"Master, the package is delivered."

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

Leo tried to fight his way through the robots and tried to get to Donnie and Tiger Claw, but the robots seemed to grow in numbers, the more he defeated those freaky bots. He sliced robots to the left and right and didn't even notice the big purple and pink triangle only a few feet away. It wasn't until Donnie cried out to him that he saw it.

"Leo, get out of here! Save yourself!" He turned to Donnie, just in time to see him get thrown into the Kraang portal.

"Donnie!" He sliced through one last robot, and then ran for the portal to go through as well, only to be kicked away by Tiger Claw and not one second after he hit the ground he felt Tiger Claw place his foot on the turtle's carapace, making it impossible for him to get up.

"Foot-bots, we are done here! Return to the Master!" He grabbed Leo's shoulder and threw him at least ten feet away and then ran in through the portal, and was followed by the robots. When Leo got to his feet he saw the portal close, leaving him all alone.

"NO!" He ran up to where the portal had been not ten seconds ago, and prayed for it to open again. That didn't happen though and Leo didn't no whether to cry or scream. He decided to head back to the house and tell the others what happened.

* * *

><p>(Raph's P.O.V)<p>

I was sitting with Mikey on the porch and we're both talking about what happened during lunch today. Both Mikey and I had been angry with Leo right after it happened, but now we had both calmed down a bit.

"You don't think he meant what he said, do you?" Mikey asked me and I saw he was a little nervous about the answer. I shrugged. I didn't know what to answer, Leo had been acting very broody lately so who knew. April and Casey walked out of the door and Casey had his arm around April's shoulders and they both walked up to us and sat down with us. April had wet cheeks and red eyes, but other than that she looked fine.

"Are you okay now April?" Mikey asked carefully and I could see he didn't want to upset her more. April nodded slightly.

"I'm fine Mikey, just a little sad. I just can't believe Leo would say something like that. Donnie's working as hard as he can on things around here but Leo doesn't seem to notice that." Casey removed him arm from her shoulders but kept his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Red, I'm sure Leo's just a little stressed or something, he'd never say something like that and mean it. I'm sure he'll come here any second and apologize." Just as he said that we saw Leo running out of the woods and towards us and he yelled at us.

"Guys, guys! We've got problems!" The way he sounded made me a little concerned and I jumped down from the porch and ran up to him.

"Hey Leo, calm down. What happened?" Leo panted heavily and I lead him to the porch and he sat down a took a few deep breaths before he started talking.

"There was foot-bots in the forest, along with Tiger Claw!" I felt my heart stop beating. Foot-bots? And Tiger Claw?! Had the Shredder found us? Why else were they here? April and Mikey paled and Casey looked very shocked.

"Foot-bots and Tiger Claw? Here?! Why?" April asked and wiped away the leftover tears from her eyes and cheeks and stood up. Leo shook his head and shrugged. He lowered his head in shame, and I couldn't understand why he felt ashamed now.

"I don't know, but they managed to capture Donnie." He almost whispered it out and then hid his face in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. If my heart stopped beating before, then I don't know what happened now. I know I was breathing, but I couldn't feel the air get into my lungs.

Mikey shook his head in denial, and I saw small tears starting to form in his eyes. April placed her hand over her mouth and sat down again and Casey placed his arm around her again, but I saw he was shocked too. Leo shook his head and let his hands fall into his lap.

"This is all _my_ fault! If I just had-!" I stopped him before he could finish that sentence. It wasn't time for self pity right now.

"_Leo_! This is _not_ _your_ fault, okay!" Leo looked at me, and I saw tears falling down his cheeks and he looked completely broken.

"What if we never see him again? What if Shredder kills him?! And the last thing we did was having a quarrel!" I placed my hands on both sides of his face and made him face me.

"Leo, listen to me! Donnie's both smart and strong and I'm sure he can figure something out on his own, while we come up with something here. We'll get him back, I know we will." I pulled him towards me and hugged him, and he immediately returned the hug with just as much force as me. When I released him, Casey stepped forward and placed his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Yeah, dude we'll figure things out. Now, why don't you tell us what happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, it's finally done! I really hope you like this because it took me the entire weekend to write this, and there are parts I'm not all that pleased with. And again, I will try to finish my other story as soon as I can. As soon as my inspiration comes back I will start writing on the next chapter.**

**And tell me if you want me to continue this story, because I don't know if this is good enough for you, but I hope it is! And I hope this story will be four or five very long chapters, kinda like this one. And just so you know, Bebop and Rocksteady are in this story. I thought it would be fun to have them in this story.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this story and please review, favorite and follow! Good night everybody! **


	2. Chapter 2, In the claws of the enemy

Mutagen Madness

**A/N: YAY! Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up, but this chapter came to me faster than the next chapter for my other story, but again, don't worry I will try to finish it as soon as I can. But I can't promise that it will be soon. **

**And yes, I know this chapter is a little bit shorter than the first one. Okay, it's a lot shorter than the last one, but I had a bit of writers block, and I tried to make it as long as I could. **

**So, anyway, read and enjoy and please review, favorite and follow!**

Chapter 2, In the claws of the enemy

* * *

><p>(Mikey's P.O.V)<p>

We all sat on the porch and listened to Leo, who was in the middle of telling us what happened in the woods earlier. He told us that he had gone out into the woods to think about what he had said and done earlier, and then had seen Donnie, being under some kind of attack and had then seen Tiger Claw grab him and then throw him through a Kraang portal.

"And then Tiger Claw ordered the foot-bots to go back to their 'master' and then, before I could do anything the portal closed and Donnie was gone. Along with all the robots and Tiger Claw. I was too busy fighting those stupid robots to realize Donnie was with Tiger Claw." Leo had stopped blaming himself now, but was still very upset about what happened in the woods, and I could've sworn I saw tears forming in his eyes, but I could be fooling myself. But it was clear Leo was upset, so I sat closer to him and leaned my head against his shoulder. Leo looked at me with a raised eyebrow, but then smiled and placed his arm around me.

April also looked upset, but she rested her chin in her hand and looked like she was in deep thought. Raph had his fists tightly clenched and he took deep breaths through his nose to try and stay calm. And I could see it wasn't easy. Casey seemed a little calmer than Raph and tried to reassure him by having his hand on Raph's shoulder.

"But why? Why would Shredder want Donnie? I mean, I know that he knows that we all are valuable to our team and but taking one away it affects the team, but why just Donnie and not Leo too?" We all turned to April, who had been very quiet ever since Leo had come back from the forest. And she had made a very good point.

Why would Donnie be so important that Shredder would want him and only him? Was it because of his smarts? Or maybe it was because he wanted us to fight him so he kidnapped one of us? Or maybe it wasn't Shredder that had wanted Donnie but the Kraang had a space worm and they wanted it to take over his brain and then he could be used as a weapon against us?!

"Maybe he wants Donnie to build some machine or fix some problem or something like that? I mean, Sprickman can't as smart as Donnie is, right?" Raph said, and it looked like he had calmed down a bit now. Leo shook his head and put his hand to his chin.

"No, it has to be very important for Shredder or else he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of almost finding us and then just take one of us and leave the rest of us behind. No, he must be after something." I started to think as hard as I could. What could Donnie offer the Shredder that we couldn't. I mean, except for the obvious answers. Then something clicked in my head.

"How about a cure for Karai!" Everybody turned to me, so I kept talking. "I mean, he's been going on and on about how we 'mutated his daughter' and it would only make sense if he wanted to cure her. And Donnie knows how to do that!" Leo, Raph, April and Casey just stared at me with huge eyes and Casey's jaw hung wide open. Raph placed his hand on Leo's shoulder and leaned in closer to his ear.

"Mikey thought of something smart?" Leo nodded slowly and a very small smile started to form on his lips.

"Mikey thought of something smart." I nodded and pointed at myself with my thumb, put my other hand in my side, stretched my back so I stood tall and proud and smiled widely at the others.

"Mikey thought of something smart!" I realized what I said and dropped the pose I stood in. "Hey!" Leo chuckled and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Good thinking Mikey. And you're right, the Shredder has to be desperate to cure Karai since she is, and I quote," He raised his hand to make air quotes with his fingers "'his daughter.' And Baxter was the first one to figure out that Donnie could make retromutagen, so of course he has told Shredder about it. It makes perfect sense!" After he said that, it was quiet. No one knew what to say or do, now that we knew why Shredder wanted Donnie.

"Well, at least we know Shredder needs him alive." April muttered after a few minutes silence. Raph slammed his fist into the porch, so hard that everyone flinched when he did. It was both unexpected and loud. But I could see Raph was more worried than angry, even if his way of showing worry was through harshness.

"Yeah, well Shredder is not one to show mercy to anyone. If I know him right he'll do anything he can to make Donnie create that stupid cure! From mind control to threaten the ones he cares about. Or worse." Casey looked at Raph with a little irritation and removed his hand from his shoulder.

"Wow, way to stay positive Raph. Try to keep your hopes up, man." Raph turned to Casey and pushed him away and stood up. This time he showed nothing but anger, but I saw he tried to hold it back and he wasn't angry at Casey.

"Shut up, Casey! I have every right to be upset right now! In case you weren't listening, my brother is in the Shredder's lair, and will probably be tortured by his foot-bots and mutants freaks! So don't you tell me to calm down, Jones!" April ran up from where she sat and went in between Raph and Casey and pushed them apart before they could start fighting.

"Guys, stop it! Don't you two realize that we have to do something? We don't have time for fighting!" Both Raph and Casey were quiet, but sat down again, a few feet away from each other. I turned to Leo and looked up at him.

"So what do we do now, Leo? I mean, what's the plan?" Leo looked down at me, and then thought it over. He bit his lower lip and hummed in thought. Then he sighed and turned to look at all of us.

"We don't seem to have a choice. We have to go back to the city, infiltrate Shredder's lair and get Donnie out of there. They way I see it, there is no other way." April walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you think you can handle it? I mean, you can fight and train alright, we know that. But can you handle an attack at Shredder's lair? And we have no idea what we're going to face back in the city." Leo looked down at his right leg, that was still a little sore from the beating back in New York, then shrugged.

"I'll be fine, as long as we don't get into a fight with the Shredder. I mean, I was in a fight with Tiger Claw's foot-bots and got out alright, so I think it'll be okay. So what about you, are you with me?" Raph stood up almost immediately and nodded.

"I'm with ya Leo!" Casey and April stood up too, but I felt a little unsure. When we had left New York so many humans had turned into Kraang-mutants and Shredder had thrown our Sensei down a drainpipe and our brother through window after beating the shell out of him. How would it go this time. As if he could read my mind, Leo put his hand on my shoulder and smiled reassuringly at me.

"Don't worry Mikey, we'll be fine. I know things will look bad in the city, but we have to do this. Or else Donnie could get killed. Okay?" I looked up at him and nodded.

* * *

><p>(Donnie's P.O.V)<p>

I let out a grunt of pain as Shredder threw me to the ground. Tiger Claw had brought me to a Kraang warehouse and had already tied my wrists behind my back and tied my ankles together and had threatened to cut them off if I tried to fight back. Shredder had also let Tiger Claw remove all the shurikens from my belt and my Bō staff from the holster on my back and had placed them in the other end of the room.

The Shredder himself stood right in front of me, with both Rahzar and Tiger Claw beside him. I tried to keep calm and not be scared, but even if I had a scowl on my face I felt my stomach clench and goosebumps covered my arms.

"So, Donatello. It's good to see that my enemies are still alive. It makes the pleasure of destroying you a lot bigger." I swallowed down a bit of my fear, and I tried to keep my voice from shaking as I opened my mouth.

"I doubt that's why you've brought me here. If you wanted us dead, you would have brought all of us here!" Shredder chuckled darkly and bent down to look me in the eyes. I tried to look away from him, but he put his claws under my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. Even if I had seen him before, I felt a shudder run down my spine and I was almost afraid to swallow.

"You are correct, turtle. You should be happy that I need you alive, or you would fear that every breath you take might be your last." I couldn't help but shudder as his voice got so low it was scary, or scarier than usual. What was he- wait, did he say he needed me? Why would Shredder need me and not my brothers. Okay, in a way that was good, great even, but still. I gathered up my courage and asked him.

"Why would you need me? What could _I _possibly have that _you_ need or want?" Shredder let go of my chin and stood up to his full length and looked down on me. Tiger Claw and Rahzar walked up beside him, and both of them looked so much stronger and scarier than usual for some reason.

"It has come to my knowledge that you know how to create a cure for mutations, a retromutagen as Stockman calls it." Oh no, he couldn't be serious. I felt like I both wanted to throw up my stomach and beat the shell out of that ugly, nasty fly mutant at the same time. But I used the only tactic I could think of at the moment. Denying.

"What? What the heck are you talking about Shredder, a _cure_ for _mutations_? That's just ridiculous, I mean what are the odds that I-" Rahzar took a step forward and snapped his jaws at me, causing me to wince slightly.

"Can it, turtle! I was there when you and your brothers were in Stinkman's lab, fighting over the retromutagen. Don't try to deny it!" Rahzar was only a few inches away from my face and I felt like gagging when I felt his breath tickle my nose. Ugh, like a mix of rotten meat and sweat. Once I recovered from the smell I stretched my back, so I could sit as straight as possible with my hands tied behind my back.

"Okay, let's say I _do_ know how to make retromutagen, why would you care about that? And why go through the trouble of finding where we hide, kidnap me and bring me here? Last time I checked you're no mutant, and you wanted a mutant army, so why would you want a solution that could turn your army back to humans or animals?" Shredder didn't answer me, he just told Bradford to back off and then walked over to a window and looked out over the city.

"Out there is a girl, who's fate had changed for the worse. Thanks to you hideous turtles and your rodent master. Because of Hamato Yoshi, my daughter has turned into a beast, a freak, just like you." Suddenly I understood everything, well most of it anyway.

"You want me to turn Karai back to a human, don't you?" My voice sounded hoarse and wasn't louder than a whisper, but Shredder heard me and nodded in affirmation and turned to me again.

"Yes, you are correct. You are going to create a batch of retromutagen for me and use it bring my daughter back to me." I looked down at the floor, away from Shredder and bit my lip in thought. If I made a retromutagen for Karai, I would not only help Shredder, but also give away a formula that could turn me and my brothers back to normal pet turtles! Or, when I had finished the cure for Karai, he could just kill me or worse, go back to North Hampton and kill my brothers and April and Casey! But I didn't say that, instead I said what I first thought of when he said Karai was his daughter.

"She's not _your_ daughter." I meant to whisper, but Shredder still heard me loud and clear and grabbed me by the strap over my chest and lifted me up so he could look me in the eyes. I couldn't see anything else but his eyes, but that was enough to scare me out of my shell. His eyes drilled through my skull, one of them normal and the other was pure red.

"How dare you speak to me with such disrespect! You will learn to show me respect, or do you want to end up like the people out on the streets?" He brought me to the window and showed me New York. Not a very happy look.

The streets were covered in those big crystals that we had seen in dimension X, Kraang-droids were walking around and everywhere there was the poor humans that had turned into Kraang-mutants. I felt so bad for those humans, and I even saw Mr. O'Neil walking around on the streets, squealing in pain and despair. It was enough for my heart to break. I sighed and closed my eyes and lowered my head in shame. Why couldn't I have listened to Leo that day?

Shredder shook me hard and turned me towards him so I once again met his eyes.

"I'm going to give you a choice, are you going to make it easy for yourself and create the retromutagen willingly, or do I have to make the Kraang scan through your brain to find the formula?!" He was losing whatever patience he had and could blow a fuse any second now, but I didn't want to help him, and that's the end of that! So I stood my ground (even if I was lifted from the floor) but on my best angry face.

"I will _never_ help you! Even if it means Karai can't go back to being human ever again! So go ahead, search through my head if you want, I won't change my mind!" Shredder growled in frustration and with a roar of anger he dropped me to the ground. And because my arms and legs were tied up I couldn't catch myself when I fell, so when my feet hit the ground, my right foot was crushed under my weight and I could've sworn I heard a small crack. But I bit back the cry of pain, and soon I got other things to think about.

"Tiger Claw, take this turtle to cells. I will find a way to break him sooner or later. Bradford, you come with me, we shall pay the Kraang a little visit." Tiger Claw grabbed me by the neck and a half dragged me and half carried me through the warehouse.

We passed a few rooms that looked very similar to many of the Kraang labs I had seen in the past. And in many of them I saw the Kraang experimenting on humans, animals and mutants. In one of the rooms I saw a little crying girl in a green dress and short brown/blonde hair being experimented on and in another room I saw the Kraang experimenting on Spider Bytez, and in another room they were experimenting on- uh I think you get the point. I couldn't help but feel sad for these poor humans and mutants, even if some of them were our enemies, when suddenly a familiar voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Just you wait till I get out of here! Then you will all-!" The voice was cut off when an electric buzzing filled the air and he screamed out in pain, but I heard who it was. He had once beat the shell out of me and Mikey and had later worked with the Newtralizer but had turned his back on him in the end.

"Slash?" I mumbled on purpose so Tiger Claw wouldn't hear me, but when we passed the next room I saw Slash being held back by pink/purple "energy-chains" and was being electrocuted by two or three Kraang-droids. Okay, I know he had almost killed me, Mikey and Raph before and all that, but I still felt bad for him.

After a while Tiger Claw brought me to a hallway, full of cells that were full with people as well as mutants. In some cells there were more than three people in the same cell. How these people had managed to get away from the Kraangs mutagen I had no idea, but I felt my heart break when I saw that these people were skinny, had torn clothes and looked crestfallen and out of hope and didn't seem to face that there were mutants in the same room as them.

Tiger Claw unlocked and opened a cell and threw me inside, then stepped inside and removed the ropes from wrists and ankles and then smirked a little.

"I think you will enjoy your roommate." Then he stood up, walked out of the cell, closed the door and locked it before he walked away. When he had turned around and almost walked out of the door, I flew up from where I was sitting and tried to slip through the door before it closed, but only managed to slam my body and forehead against the door. I rubbed my forehead in pain, but a weak groan caught my attention and I remembered that Tiger Claw said I had a 'roommate' and I turned around to see who or what it was. And when I saw who it was my breath got stuck in my throat and a small gasp left my lips.

On the floor, sleeping was a mutant. His robe was torn and dirty stains covered it as well. His arms, face, feet and tail was covered in coagulated blood and his ears were a little chipped. He looked a bit skinnier than the last time I had seen him, and his face looked a bit hallow near the cheeks and the eyes. But even if he looked hurt and a little starved, I could see he was alive since his chest was rising and falling as he breathed and his whiskers trembled a little. And I felt so relived that I saw him here since the last time I saw he was thrown down a drain pipe.

"Sensei." I ran up to him kneeled down beside Master Splinter and just watched him as he slept. He rested his head on his folded arms and looked relatively calm and even if he was asleep it felt so fantastic to see him after all these months. Especially since we had all thought he was dead. I wanted to touch him, I wanted to hug him and I wanted him to hug me back, but I decided to let him sleep. I just laid down on the floor, as close to Splinter as I could and fell asleep beside him.

After what felt like hours I started to wake up when I felt a skinny hand on my head. Immediately when I realized that someone was observing me I fully was awake and sat up while scooting away from whoever it was, forgetting everything that had happened just a few hours earlier. But when saw who it was who had been touching me I relaxed and let out a laugh of relief.

"Sensei." Master Splinter was sitting right in front of me and he didn't look the least bit surprised from my reaction. He just smiled calmly at me, but I also saw a bit of fear in his eyes. I guess he was a little scared that I was here, at the Kraangs lair. But he looked happy too.

"My son." I couldn't help it. I flew forward and wrapped my arms around Splinter's shoulders and nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck and felt tears starting to form in my eyes. I tried to blink them away first, but after a while I just let them fall.

"Oh, Sensei we've missed you so much. We thought we lost you forever! We- we thought-" I couldn't say it, and I felt Splinter's arms wrap themselves around me, and rub his hand up and down my shell, like he always did when we were kids when we had dreamt scary dreams.

"It is alright my son, I am here now." I nodded into his neck and tried to stop crying. When we pulled away from each other Splinter placed his hands on my shoulders. He looked a little glad and scared at the same time. Maybe a little more scared.

"Donatello, what are you doing here? Where are your brothers?" I bit my lip and had to think over my answer. I didn't know if had been hurt after the attack in the woods, or if the foot-bots had found the farmhouse and had killed the others.

"After we had seen you, you know," My voice got stuck in my throat when I tried to say it, but Splinter nodded in understanding. "we tried to fight of Kraang Prime but we lost. And we fled upstates to April's farmhouse in North Hampton to recover and heal. Shredder somehow found out where we were and sent both Tiger Claw and his foot-bots to get me. He wants me to cure Karai's mutation. The others are back in North Hampton." 'I hope' I added in my head. Splinter seemed a bit relieved that I was the only one here, but still looked worried.

"Are your brothers alright? Are they safe?" I looked down at the ground, and shook my head slightly and felt new tears form in my eyes.

"I don't know." This time I didn't even bother to try and blink my tears away, I just let them fall down my cheeks. And Master Splinter saw that and pulled me close to him, so I was resting my head against his chest, and I calmed down a bit when I heard and felt his heartbeat against my ear.

"Don't worry my son. I'm here for you now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, the chapter is finally done! Hallelujah! Please review, favorite and follow! **


	3. Chapter 3, Escape attempt

Mutagen Madness

**A/N: Update time! And today I am introducing to you, my first official OC, Alexandra, or Alex as she prefers. I have a pic of her on my DA page and my name there is Kamechan98 for them who don't know and for those who want's to see how she looks. And there's also a bit of her personality is there too. So anyway, after the story is done I plan on using her, but maybe not in every story, just so you now. **

**And by the way, I apologize in advance for my way of writing a Russian accent and I'm not even trying to write a Brooklyn accent. I'm not used to writing any kind of accent, so again. I apologize. Uh anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, review, favorite and follow. I'd be very thankful if you did review, but it's enough with just favorite and follow too. I am just being an attention seeker.**

Chapter 3, Escape attempt

* * *

><p>(Donnie's P.O.V)<p>

Master Splinter didn't have to say anything else but 'I'm here for you now' for me to feel much better and as if I was safe, even if I was in the middle of a Kraang center and I knew that Shredder would do anything to get the formula for the retromutagen. But I felt much better anyway, just because Splinter was beside me and held me close to him. I was almost close to fall asleep against him, but was snapped out of it when I heard the door open and Fishface stepped in.

"Come along rat, Master Shredder wants to 'talk' with you." The way he said talk made me feel as if there was very little talking in Shredder's mind. Master Splinter leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"There is a way out of this place at the end of this hallway. I will keep him busy, when I say now, run as fast as you can!" I felt scared when he said that, but before I could protest Master Splinter walked up to Fishface, but before the big cat could get a good grip on him Master Splinter, so fast that I barely had time to see it happen, he took a firm grip on Fishface's wrist and, in an even faster movement he swiped him off his feet and pressed him onto the floor. Fishface was too shocked to fight back at first, but after a second's thought he tried to fight back and bite Splinter's arm. I was so shocked since it happened so fast, and it took a few seconds to take it all in.

"Donatello, get out of here, now!" I saw he was weakened enough as it was with all his wounds and the circles under his eyes, it didn't take a genius to see he was struggling with Fishface, but I couldn't leave him behind, again.

"No way Sensei, I'm not leaving without you!" Splinter started to lose his grip on Fishface and I saw that he was desperate to make me leave. He snapped his head in my direction and was almost scared when I saw the struggle and anger in his eyes.

"Leave, _NOW_! That's an order!" I yelped a little and ran out of the cell. Once I was out of the cell I looked up and down the corridor and I saw a small ventilation shaft, and through the lid there was sun light shining through. I barely had time to spot the ventilation shaft before I heard Splinter grunt in pain and I realized I had to hurry before either Fishface or anyone else started to chase after me. I ran down the hallway and tried to ignore all the innocent people in their cells and ran up to the ventilation shaft and removed the lid. It was first then I realized that the shaft was very small. Almost too small for my stupid shell to fit through.

"How the heck am I supposed to get through here?" I said to myself, doubting that I would be able to fit through, when the sound of metallic limps running towards me. I turned around and saw Fishface only about twenty feet behind me and was running towards me.

"Where do you think you're going little boy?" I panicked and jumped through the shaft without a second thought. But just I had thought the ventilation shaft was too small and before I even made it halfway out I felt my shell bump against the wall, stopping my way out. If this had been another situation and another time this would have been highly embarrassing, but I couldn't care less at the moment and now I tried my best to push myself out, but nothing happened no matter how hard I pushed against the walls on the outside. I punched the wall beside me in frustration and panic.

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me!" I grunted in frustration and pushed harder to try to get out of the shaft, with no avail. It wasn't often, but there were times like these when I wish I didn't have a shell, it only got in the way.

Suddenly I felt someone grab my legs and I assumed that it was Fishface who was going to try and pull me back in again. I reacted immediately and kicked as hard as I could, even if I couldn't see where I was kicking, but I felt my foot hit his arm and that made him lose his grip on me, but he didn't let go of me. So I kicked again and this time I landed a hit on his face and he let go off me. And with one big push, I managed to squeeze out of the hole and jumped down to the street. When I hit the ground my first instinct was to keep running before Shredder could find out I had escaped, but what I saw made me stop and take a look.

The streets were full of Kraang-mutants. Everywhere I turned I saw poor humans with Kraang heads and tentacles for arms and all om them were squealing in despair and pain. Giant Dimension X crystals, some almost as high as a skyscraper and here and there were some alien creatures I recognized from when we were in Dimension X, like those small grey little things who went 'mop mop' on us in Dimension X. Seeing all this and thinking that was the city my brothers and I had sworn to protect and had saved so many times made me heart ache.

"Find him! Master Shredder's orders, find him and bring him back unharmed!" Oh no, that was Rahzar! I started to run down the street, trying to think of a good hiding spot. The city had changed so much, I barely recognized the streets anymore so I didn't really know where to go, and I didn't know if some places were safe anymore. Then I got an idea. The lair! Sure it was wrecked and destroyed, but it was out home! So I ran into the first best alley I could find, practically ripped up the manhole cover, climbed down a bit before looking around a little and then placed the cover back again and jumped down into the sewer sludge.

I stayed in the same place for a few minutes to make sure the mutants and foot-bots hadn't followed me and would jump down into the sewer after me, and just as I was about to run back to the lair I heard voices, very faintly. I climbed up to the cover and pressed the side of my head against the manhole cover to hear better what was going on up there.

"_I could have svorn I saw him running down this way! Shredder is going to have our heads if we come back empty-handed! __**Yebat**_!"

"_Well then, let's on searchin'! I ain't waitin' around for Shredder to cut my head off!_" None of the voices were familiar to me but I assumed Shredder had called in even more 'friends' to help him in his war against us and Splinter. One sounded Russian and I remembered that through the internet that '_Yebat_' meant the f-word. The other sounded a little more 'hip' so to speak and I vaguely remembered it from somewhere, but I couldn't put my finger on from where.

I climbed down again and started to run towards the lair. Since we had been way from the sewers for so long I had to think a little about which way to take to get to the old subway station, but I managed to find my way back. I only took the wrong tunnel twice.

Once I reached the turnstiles I stopped to look around the place. The big spiral staircase was smashed and had fallen into the middle of the pit where the couch was, the arcade games and the TV had flipped over and was also destroyed, the practice dummy had been on fire before and was now black here and there. And there were 'killed' Kraang-droids were spread over the floor. It made me so sad to see that our childhood home was trashed and pretty much everything in it was destroyed along with it. I walked up to the big staircase and picked up a photo of me and my brothers that looked okay, except for the glass being broken. Our family was broken, even if we were all alive and okay (except Splinter) and I had to find a way to help my family to get back together again.

Suddenly my ninja sense started to tingle and out of instinct I picked up a a long metal pipe from the floor and turned around to face... a girl. She had a large army knife in her hand and raised it to attack me. I put the metal pipe up from the floor to block her attack, but she kept swinging her knife at my head and she looked enraged while doing it. I kept on blocking her attacks, since I didn't want to hurt her, but at the same time she was in _my_ home and had attacked me so I had to do something about it. So I made a fake attack with my pipe and then when she moved to defend herself, I swept her off her feet and sat down on top of her and pinned her arms to the ground and kicked the dropped knife away from us.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my home?!" Now when she was still I got a good look of her. She had short blood-red hair, emerald green eyes, light skin. She was dressed in a black short-sleeved polo shirt with a collar that went halfway up her neck, military green shorts, dark grey leggings, high black boots and light brown fingerless biker gloves. She was small and slim but I could see she was strong and had muscles in both arms, legs and her whole body. And she was rather pretty, if it wasn't for the big scowl on her face and anger seemed to burn in her eyes.

"_Your_ home?! This isn't _your_ home, it's _my_ hideout! Now get off of me, you freak!" Her voice was filled with loathing, anger and despise and I could her a faint Brooklyn accent. She was squirming like a snake under me, but it was a good thing I was at least heavier than her, so she couldn't get up unless I got up.

"Hideout? No, this is my home! I've grown up here! So why don't you get out of this place and look for a hideout somewhere else?" It was hard to keep calm around someone who was practically yelling at me, but took deep breaths and tried as hard as I could to not yell back at her.

But suddenly she managed to squirm one of her hands out of my hold and punched me hard in the face, making me lose focus on keep her pinned to the ground. And she pulled her legs close to her and kicked me away and stood up and picked up her knife again. She pointed it at me with narrowed eyes and pinned lips.

"I ain't going nowhere! I found this place months ago and it was deserted, so it's mine now! So you get lost!" I rubbed my hand over my cheek where she had punched me and I was sure it would leave a bruise, and I felt the taste of blood in my mouth too. She was way stronger than she looked and also a lot feistier. I picked up the picture of us on the floor and showed it to her.

"I'm not leaving here, this is my home! See, my family used to live here before we were forced to leave town because of the invasion! So you get lost, _NOW_!" I didn't want to sound harsh and drive her out into the sewers, but I didn't want this strange and violent girl in _my _own home. The girl polished her knife on her tights smirked slightly.

"If you want me to leave, you're going to have to kick me out by force. So come on turtle," she smirked wickedly and put the knife close to her face, with the tip pointed to me. "Let's dance." I put the photo down again and picked up my metal pipe again, ready to fight.

She made the first move and raised the knife over her head with a yell and swung the knife close to my head. I lifted my pipe to block the attack, but she kicked me hard in the gut and I had to hold back the coughs that wanted to get out. I lifted my leg for a roundhouse kick, but she backflipped away from me and pulled away one hand from the knife and tried to punch me in the head.

I grabbed her hand, twisted it behind her back and placed my other hand on her shoulder and pushed her down on her knees. She grunted in pain, then pulled her forward before slamming her back head against my mouth, making me cry out in pain and let go of her arm and shoulder. She grabbed her knife and managed to cut my cheek this time, but I dodged before she could attack me with her knife again.

I looked up and saw we were close to the practice dummy, which still had weapons pierced into its chest. I pulled out a 'Jitte' that was stuck in the chest and used the prong on the side to hook it around the girl's knife and toss it across the room. She looked a bit shocked at first, but then clenched her fists and got into a fighting pose. I put the Jitte back into the dummy and got ready to fight.

She lifted her leg for a high kick, but I ducked and grabbed her leg and kicked her in the knee on the leg she was standing on, making her fall to the ground. But she recovered pretty quickly and this time she swept me of my feet and just as I hit the ground she flew on me, pushed me down to the ground and placed her hands on my shoulders to keep me down. and our fight came to an end. She had won, fair and square. Now when I finally got a moment to breath properly I started talking.

"Wow, you fight almost as good as a man." I had to admit it, she was a really good fighter. Her style of fighting reminded me of Raph's and he usually relied on his strength and anger, which I knew sometimes blinded him, but she seemed to use both strength and anger in a smarter way than Raph did. The girl smirked sarcastically and pushed me harder down into the ground.

"Funny, I was just going to say the same thing about you." I mocked her smile and relaxed a little bit, even if her grip on me was both firm and painful.

"Very funny. Now, can you at least let me get up, or are you going to sit on me all day?" She lost her smirk and her scowl returned. And with her scowl, her green eyes and red hair she reminded me so much of Raph. Except that she had red hair instead of a mask and she wasn't green.

"What's your name, freak?" She sounded threatening, but I wasn't scared of her. If anything I felt slightly embarrassed that a girl so small and who looked like nothing had managed to defeat me and pin me to the ground. I felt a little reluctant to say my name, but I decided to tell her anyway. I mean, what was she going to do now, I don't think that the authorities would care about mutant turtles at the moment. Y'know, with the aliens walking around and everything else that was going on.

"Donatello. And who are you? And now can you tell me what you are doing down here in the sewers anyway?" The answer to that last question came to me as soon as I had said it, but I didn't say anything yet. The girl narrowed her eyes and pulled her hands away from my shoulders.

"The name's Alex. And as for what I'm doing down here, have you seen what's going on up there? Everything is crazy, I had to find some kinda place to hide from the Kraang and the freaks out there!" She got up from the floor and dusted of here knees and hands. I slowly got up too and watched her carefully. She was rather different from the few girls I had met before, and that's not saying a lot, but still. She was a little taller than April but still much, much stronger, a lot more temper and much stronger than any of my brothers, even Raph. But she looked so small, like she was just a little girl no more than thirteen. She looked at me, and just looked both annoyed and angry.

"What are you staring at?!" I blinked and looked away from her eyes.

"Nothing, I'm not looking at anything!" She stepped up to me and put her finger on my chest and looked up at me with coldness. She wasn't scared of me for being a mutant, that was clear to see. But I guess I should've realized that when she attacked me before..

"Look here, _Donatello_. Whatever it is you want to do here, you better stay away from me! If you really have to stay here, fine! But I'm warning you, stay away from me! If you don't, I am going to hurt you. Badly." I guess she was trying to scare me, but I had lived with Raph my whole life so I knew how to deal with that kind of attitude.

"Don't you worry your sweet little head about me being anywhere near you. I don't really like to hang out with girls that try to cut my head open the moment they see me. Besides, I don't have a thing for hotheads, I like nice people." She looked even angrier and pushed me hard in the chest.

"Who are you calling a hothead? Besides, what kind of 'people' would want to hang around you anyway? You're just a monster, a freak of nature and a big giant turtle freak of nature at that! Do you only hang out with that family on that picture or have they left you too?" Okay, that hurt. This girl was not only angry, strong, feisty and violent. She was pretty good at being rude and malicious too.

"How old _are_ you? Thirteen? Who has taught you to so rude?" She inhaled sharply and once again her face was filled with anger, only this time she looked like she was going to explode any second.

"I am sixteen, thank you very much!" I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks and I gulped a little. Alex had her arms crossed over her chest and looked like she wanted to kill me by just staring at me. I rubbed the back of my neck and looked down at my feet shyly.

"Sorry." I mumbled and I looked her in the eyes and I tried to look remorseful. She didn't look like she was going to forgive me very quickly. She looked me in the eyes and she started to yell at me.

"Sorry?! Oh, you're sorry? Well whoop-dido! Is that all you're going to say? Aren't you going to say anything else? Like, 'you're too short and too small to be sixteen' or maybe 'you don't look like sixteen' or 'you're sixteen? I don't believe you, do you have a license' or-" During her yelling I thought heard footsteps in the tunnels and I turned to the turnstiles and then back to the angry girl. I put my finger to my mouth to shush her.

"Shh..." She stopped ranting about her complaints, but she didn't stop talking, or yelling which she really did.

"No, I am _not_ going to be quiet! I am so sick and tired of everyone-" I rolled my eyes and in desperation I placed my hand over her mouth and shushed her again. She growled and I felt her bite me in the hand, but I didn't remove my hand. I shushed her again and pointed towards the entrance where the footsteps had gotten a big louder and they sounded heavy. Alex lost her angry glance, but she still had that fire in her eyes. I removed my hand from her mouth and picked up the metal pipe again since that was the only weapon I had right now and Alex ran over to her knife and picked it up again.

I ran over to the dojo and walked up to the box where Splinter kept shurikens and kunai's in case they were needed. I then ran over the the kitchen were we had a bowl of smoke bombs and grabbed as many as I could and stuffed them in my belt. Then I ran back to the living room, just in time to see the people who had come close to our lair.

At the turnstiles two mutants showed up. One was a mutant rhinoceros, big, muscular, bulky and had one look at this guy and you saw that he could do damage. The other was a mutant warthog with a very familiar purple Mohawk black and purple suit. I think he was that guy who had stolen Shredder's helmet that Leo told us about, I hadn't really got a good look at him, but whatever.

"See, I told you that he would back to the lair- you owe me ten bucks." The warthog and I remembered his voice as that 'hip' voice I had heard before, so I assumed the rhino was the Russian guy. And I was right.

"I owe you no money. You made bet yourself, vile I was not listening. Now, we grab turtle and go back to Shredder." I looked at the rhino, then the warthog and then to Alex. She looked little confused too and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. It was the first time she looked at me without anger, sarcasm or loathing. I looked back at the two mutants again.

"Uh, have I ever met you? Or are you new mutants? Did Shredder or the Kraang mutate you?" The rhinoceros growled in anger and shoved the warthog to the ground, and ran forward.

"Get the turtle! And grab that girl too, Shredder vants every normal human we can find!" I pulled out my pipe and started to try and fight of that big mutant, which proved to be very useless. He was like a giant steamroller. He punched me in the gut so hard that I flew right into the wall and when I hit the wall cracked. Everything spun around and I couldn't get what was going on right now. I felt that a pair of big hands grabbed me and pulled me over his shoulder.

I looked over to Alex when my normal sight came back. She was pretty much a wild animal. She swung her knife in every direction possible, she kicked, punched and even tried to bite the big warthog in the face and arms. It wasn't until the rhino, who still had me over his shoulder, snatched up the pipe I had used as a weapon and flung it towards her head while she was busy fighting of the warthog, that she went down. I tried to warn her but my tongue was so dry I couldn't say anything, let alone yell. And Alex got a big metal pipe thrown at her head and lost consciousness. Then I felt someone bang me on the head too, and then my world turned black.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was lying down on something hard and cold. I blinked a few times before I sat up to look around where I was. And it was a big 'in your face' when I saw I was back in my cell again and I saw Alex lying on the floor beside me, still unconscious. I looked at the door, and jumped a few feet back when I saw that Shredder stood at the cell door, looking at with dark eyes.<p>

"You have more bravery than I thought, Donatello. Or maybe it's more foolishness than bravery. I hope you have learned that even if you manage to escape I will still be able to find you and bring you back here. And I will only make it worse for you every single time I bring you back." I gulped in fear and backed away a little from the door. I didn't want to show it, but I was terrified. What would he do with me now, now when I had escaped from him once.

"In a few hours I will bring you to the Kraang. And they will make sure that you tell us how to make retromutagen, or persuade you to create it yourself, one way or another." The way he said it made my skin crawl in fear and as he walked away I shuffled over to the corner of the cell and drew my legs towards my chest and rested my eyes against my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs and silently sobbed into my knees. This was just hopeless, how was I supposed to escape from this place if Shredder would just find me no matter where I ran?

I started to think about my brothers. I had been wrapped up in the situations I had for a moment forgotten about them and how they were doing right now. Leo had looked pretty scared when he had seen me under attack before, but how about now? Had he told the other what happened? Were they of their way back to the city to help me? I sighed and placed my chin on my knees.

"No, I doubt that. Leo knows better than to lead the team back to Shredder's lair and face the possibility that they would face the Shredder himself just save me. At least, I hope he knows better than that." I heard a groan from the floor and looked over to the small red-headed girl, who had just started to wake up. She looked down at the floor, before her eyes opened fully and she flew up from the floor and looked around the cell, and then looked at me and her eyes was full of confusion and accusation. I braced myself for a lot of screaming.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." I muttered half-heartedly and looked at her with half-shut eyes. She jumped up from the floor and ran up to the cell door and looked out into the hallway. Then she turned back to me, with more anger than confusion this time.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?!" I thought it over a little. I remembered that one of the mutants from the attack in the lair had said something about that the Shredder wanted all the humans that hadn't been mutated, but I had no idea why. I shrugged a little. "A Kraang center. We're prisoners, of the Shredder." She raised her eyebrow and sat down against the wall.

"The Shredder? Who's that, some kinda mutant kitchen utensil?" Normally I would've laughed at that comment, but now I didn't. I shook my head and moved my legs away from my chest and moved a little so I could sit in tailor-style.

"No, he's a master ninja. He's also insane. My master, Hamato Yoshi was a very close friend to him a long time ago but then Shredder back-stabbed him and-" Alex raised her hand to stop me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa_. Back up a little, Shredder is Oroku Saki?" I blinked a little and then nodded slowly. She bit her lip and I heard her curse under her breath. I looked at her searchingly. What kind of girl was this?

"How do you know of Oroku Saki?" She looked up from the floor and raised her eyebrow, as if thinking over if she should tell me. Then she sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"I got my training from my uncle's friend who's a ninjutsu master in Japan, and he told me about a story he had heard, about how two friends had gone from close 'brothers' to mortal enemies just because they wanted the same woman. So, yeah I know about Oroku Saki and Hamato Yoshi, though not so much. Just that one story, and that they both are two of the best ninja masters in the history of ninjutsu." Well that answered my question, but now I was even more curious. Her family had friend who was a ninja master? Her story seemed interesting, so I decided to keep on asking.

"Wow, that's cool. Who is your Sensei?" But just when I asked that her familiar angry face came back and her eyes turned cold.

"Why do ask so many questions? What are you, some kinda cop or something? I don't have to answer you anything, it's your fault that we're here anyway!" I was taken back when she started to yell again, but when I processed what she had said I got angry back.

"My fault?! You're the one who yelled so loudly that those two mutants found us! Those mutants may not have realized we were in the lair or we would at least have heard them coming before we were forced to fight back!" She glared back at me and pushed and hard in the shoulders.

"Yeah, but if you had just left when I told you to, then they wouldn't have gotten me too! If they have you hear or not, it doesn't matter to me, but I have nothing to do with Shredder or his stupid ninjas!" I inhaled and was just about to yell back at her, when the door opened again and Tiger Claw threw in Master Splinter before he closed the door again and locked it. He didn't even say anything, he just left.

"Sensei!" I ran up the older mutant and helped him to sit up. Sensei seemed to be a little dizzy, and not completely there if you know what I mean, but when he looked at me and realized I was still captured he looked both disappointed and upset, but he placed both hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"My son. Donatello what are you doing here? Why are you still here?" I sighed and told him story about how I had managed to escape into the sewers, how I met Alex and how Shredder's mutants had managed to re-capture me again and they had captured Alec along with me. Splinter looked over at Alex, but she leaned against the wall and looked down at her feet.

Suddenly Tiger Claw came back and before I had time to react he grabbed my arm and pulled me over his shoulder. Master Splinter tried to grab me, but he just fell to the ground, obviously too weak to do anything right now, and even Alex reacted a little. But she didn't do anything to stop the big mutant, she just looked at him carrying me away.

I squirmed and tried to get away from him, but it was no use. Tiger Claw was much stronger than me, so to fight back was pretty useless. But it didn't take long before Tiger Claw dropped me onto the floor in Dexter's lab. Shredder stood there, along with a few Kraang-droids and I immediately smelt danger. Shredder walked up to me and tied my arms behind my shell and then tied my ankles together, then just looked down on me.

"Time for a little brain scanning, turtle." Let's just say those words filled me with nothing but pure, unadulterated fear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun, dun, dun! Okay first of all, what do you think of Alex? Look, I know she is very mean and cold right now, but if have seen some of these characters in movies or on TV, than you can guess what's going to happen, or you can go to my DA page and check out her 'profile' and how she looks.** **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter cause I'm not pleased with it, except with the fight between Alex and Donnie since I feel I have improved my fighting scenes a bit. Other than that it felt a bit rushed at some parts, (especially the end) but I hope you like it anyway and please review, favorite and follow, hopefully I will have the next chapter up in about a week. **

**Good night everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4, Friends or what?

Mutagen Madness

**A/N: New chapter update! There are some things in the future chapters that 2k3 fans can recognize and today I will start with a little artifact and scene from the season 3 first episodes, so keep your eyes open. And I also wanted to write on or two chapters of Alex where we just sort of get to know her a little, before I reveal her backstory. **

**Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than my other chapters, but I wanted to get this done and I didn't plan on making it quite as long as the others, so hope you like it anyway and please review, favorite and follow. Happy reading! **

Chapter 4, Friends or what?

* * *

><p>(Donnie's P.O.V)<p>

Shredder's words still rang in my head. 'Brain scanning'? Ugh, the mere thought of it was enough to make me shudder. When I had told Shredder that the only way to get the formula for the retromutagen was to scan my brain I hadn't exactly figured that the Kraang had invented a device that could do that. Shredder stood over me but he didn't look at me, he looked at one Kraang-droid that held in a helmet-like thing with wire connected to a big computer screen.

"Kraang, is everything ready to begin the experiment?" A Kraang-droid who stood beside the one with the helmet pressed a few keys on the computer and then turned back to the Shredder.

"The device which is known as the mind probe is that which is known as ready for use." Mind probe?! I had no idea what this thing could do, but I knew I didn't want it on my head! Shredder saw that I was confused and decided to tell me.

"This helmet is a device that can scan through your brain for everything you have ever learned, your memories or anything I desire." I paled when I realized if he scanned my brain he would be able to see everything he would need for finding the others _and_ get the retromutagen, all at once! That couldn't happen, it would be a catastrophe! But what could I do to stop it? All I knew was that I had to avoid the helmet, but without revealing anything to him.

When Tiger Claw grabbed the helmet from the Kraang and tried to put it on my head I did everything I could to squirm away from him. But what did it do to help? Nothing, that's what. Both my hands and feet were tied up and Tiger Claw only had to grab my shoulder to keep me in place and then place the helmet on my head. The helmet was covering my eyes so I couldn't see anything or what they were doing. But I could still hear their voices just as good, if not a little muffled.

"Now, I shall give you one last chance. Create the retromutagen for me now, or pay the price of your defiance." I understood that Shredder was serious and if I said no I would pay a high price, but I still refused. I bowed with my head to show I wouldn't tell him anything and I heard Shredder again.

"As you wish, begin the scanning!" And less than a second later I felt nothing but pain. A white flash of pain went right through my brain and I couldn't help but scream in pure pain and agony. It felt as if something electrical was reaching into my brain and was searching through it. I heard Shredder laugh evilly at me over my screams, but I didn't care if he found it funny.

"Struggle all you want, turtle. There is nothing escaping the mind probe." In the middle of my pain I started to see memories and moments of my life started to flash before my eyes. Our first mutation day when Splinter gave us our masks and weapons, the my tooth got knocked out during a training session with Mikey, the day when my lab got finished, our first night on the surface, when we met April and a lot of other memories played right in front of my eyes. Or so it felt like anyway, and I couldn't help but cry out in pain.

"Argh, help! Help me, somebody please help me!"

* * *

><p>(April's P.O.V)<p>

Once the decision was made we started to prepare for the drive back to New York. Raph and Mikey had gone out to gather some supplies in the barn that Donnie had made in his lab, such as smoke bombs and some other things. Casey had gone out to prepare the van and see if it was ready for a drive to New York.

I had insisted on taking a look at Leo's leg and see if it was better now. I don't have to say it felt so awkward to be alone with Leo after what he said before at the lunch table. I didn't say anything, all I did was just squeezing lightly on his knee to see if anything was out of place, and when I felt done I took out some harder bandage and wrapped it around his knee as a brace to help it from getting worse. I saw Leo bite his underlip while I was doing my job and I thought over whether he would say something now or wait for a better moment, but then I saw in his eyes that he decided to talk now. He took a deep breath and looked down at me.

"Hey April," I looked up from my fixing. I tried not to look annoyed or tired, which I was, but I did feel a little distant, I didn't feel like talking right now. Not because of what he said before, but because my mind were in New York, where Donnie was now.

"What's up Leo?" I heard Leo swallow down a lump that had formed in his throat and then he looked me straight in the eyes and started to talk, a little nervously.

"I- I just wanted to say that" He took another deep breath. "That I'm sorry for what I said and did back at the table before. I have no idea what came over me, my best excuse is that I've been thinking too much about what's going on back in the city and other things that has happened lately. You don't have to forgive me right away if you don't feel like you can, I just needed to say it."

He was talking non stop and a bit too fast, but I knew I didn't look annoyed or anything. I smiled slightly at him and placed my hand on his knee. I could tell he felt a bit guilty.

"It's okay Leo, I forgive you. We've all been a bit frustrated and stressed lately, you were just-" Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head and I removed my hand from his knee and put both of my hands to my temples, squeezed my eyes shut and tried to breath calmly. I felt Leo's hand on my shoulder, trying to give some comfort.

"What's wrong April?" I heard the door open in the background and footsteps coming into the house.

"Well everything's packed and the van's ready to- _Hey_! What's going on?!" That was Raph, and I had a feeling both Mikey and Casey was with him. Leo squeezed my shoulder but I knew he didn't look at me for the moment.

"I don't know, I think she senses something or someone, or something like that." He removed his hand from my shoulder and tried to open my eyes and look at the others, but the pain was too strong. Then I saw images in my head, like I had done during the invasion. Only this time I didn't see Master Splinter. I heard both Casey's, Raph's and Mikey's voices and they were nearer now, but I couldn't hear what anyone of them said. Suddenly I heard another voice in my head and immediately recognized it.

"_Argh, help! Help me, somebody please help me!_"

"Ugh, i-it's Donnie, I think- I think I'm sensing him." I saw an image of Donnie in a cell, then one with him along with Shredder and a few Kraang-droids only this time Donnie was wearing some sort of helmet or something, and then I saw a last one with Donnie, looking like he was screaming and I could've sworn I could hear his scream in my head. My eyes snapped open and I saw the others were sitting or standing beside me and looked at me with concern. Casey placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at me with worry.

"What's wrong April? What did you see?" I still had one of my hands on my temple since my head still hurt a little, but now I lowered it and I looked at all of the others. I put one hand on Mikey's shoulder and the other on Leo's.

"I saw Donnie! He's being tortured by Shredder right now!" Mikey immediately paled, Raph's face was a mix of shock and anger, Casey also a bit shocked and Leo looked worried and he's eyes widened in fear. Mikey grabbed my shoulder and I turned to look him in the eyes.

"Ho-how is he being tortured? Are they, dissecting him?" I felt my heart hurt when I heard how scared he was and I wished that I could say something that could comfort him, but I shock my head.

"I don't know Mikey. I just saw him being in pain, nothing else. But I didn't see him being dissected, so that's good, right?" He nodded slightly but removed his hand from my shoulder and looked down at the floor with both hands in his lap. It was plain to see that he was scared and sad, so I moved a little closer to him and wrapped my arms around and hugged him, and I smiled lightly when I felt that he returned it. When I pulled away from him, Raph looked at me.

"Can you get through to him? I mean, y'know mentally or something?" I bit on my lip and thought it over. I had never done it before, but if I could sense someone that was miles away from me maybe I could do some mental contact with that someone. I shrugged and looked to the side.

"I don't know, but I could try. You guys go ahead and get into the van, I need to be alone for this. I need a little peace and quiet so I can concentrate." The others looked a little rejected, but nodded and walked out of the house. Leo turned in the door before he walked out and I saw he was very worried.

"If you make contact with him, try to tell him we're coming as soon as we possibly can." I nodded firmly and Leo left the house. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and focused on Donnie and tried to reach to his mind. For a while I couldn't sense anything, but after about about three minutes I felt the same mental link I felt just a little while earlier. I felt a small pain, though it wasn't mine and I heard a faint scream of pain and the voice was very familiar. I was so shocked that I had managed to reach him I almost lost contact again, but I concentrated on keeping the contact.

"_Donnie! Hang in there, we're on our way! Don't give up, please keep fighting!_" My own words echoed in my head and I could hear the screams sort of fading away and the contact was broken. I looked around in the empty room and sighed. I hoped that my words had gone through to him and helped him through his pain.

I heard a car horn going off outside the house and I stood up from the floor and ran over to the window. Casey sat at the wheel and the guys were in the back so they could easily hide if we passed places with humans. Casey waved at me and pushed on the car horn again.

"Come on Red! We're ready now, so let's go already!" I nodded and opened the door and ran over to the van. I didn't bother locking the door since there were very few people around here. I ran up the car door, yanked it open and sat down beside Casey, who didn't waste anytime and just started driving right away. I knew it was a bit of a drive back to New York, but not too long so that was good.

"We're coming Donnie, just hang in there." I whispered and leaned forehead against the car window as we drove through the woods and out on the streets.

* * *

><p>(Master Splinter's P.O.V)<p>

I was sitting in lotus position, trying to meditate. I had been through one of Shredder's torture routines, where he kept on threatening me to tell him where Miwa is or else... Even if I had known where she was I would never tell him where my daughter was. He may be denying it, but he had caused her, me and my family more pain than he claimed that I had done to him alone.

In the cell was also a young girl who sat in the corner of the cell with crossed arms and her knees pulled up close to her chest and her face showed nothing but anger, but her eyes betrayed her face. I could see she was hiding many emotions and thoughts inside her that wanted to come out. Pain, fear, confusion, loneliness and sorrow

"How can such a young child carry so much pain and sorrow?" She looked up from the floor and looked over at me with a little bit of shock, though she quickly wiped that away and her face turned back into a scowl.

"What do you mean? I'm not sad or in pain, and by the way why does it concern you anyway? Why don't you mind _your_ business and I'll mind mine." She turned away from me and her arms tightened over her chest. I sighed, I recognized the way she was acting and the way she was talking. I could sense she was broken-hearted, lonely and misunderstood and had a lot of suppressed grief and pain inside her and had frozen out the world. That's what happened with Shredder all those years ago. The only difference was that when I looked at her I saw my son Raphael in her, only she was more sad and with more pain than Raphael who just had a very strong temper and a big attitude.

"I can see that you try to forget something that has caused you pain and sorrow and by doing so you have cut of your contact with the world around you. Have you something you wish to tell anyone. It might make you feel better." She looked at me again and raised an eyebrow, though her scowl started to soften a little.

"Why would _you_ want _me_ to tell you how I feel? Why do you care about me, you don't even know who I am!" I sighed. She was hard to get through to, just like Raphael could be sometimes. I reached out my hand and placed it on her shoulder and I felt that she immediately got tense.

"Well then, do you feel like telling me your name, Miss? She looked at with me eyes full of distrust, but also a little confusion and she looked like she was torn between what she was going to do.

"My name is Alexandra, but please call me Alex. I hate my full name." Well, at least she started to warm up ever so slightly. I removed my hand from her shoulder and she relaxed a little. I was about to ask her something else, when suddenly I felt something out of place, and Alex saw that.

"Hey, are you okay mister?" I took a deep breath and sat in lotus position again and took a few deep breaths.

"Something is not right." I tried to go back into my meditation-state and suddenly I heard faint screams in my head and someone was trying to reach me.

"_Help me, somebody please help me! Master Splinter help me!_" I felt myself grow cold when I realized that Donatello was in danger. And I could sense he was in pain, so I focused on my son and tried to contact him through his pain.

"_Donatello, my son. I am with you, I am here for you. Remember your training, you can defeat the pain. Believe me, you can defeat it. Believe in yourself my son and you can do it._" I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was that Alex looked at me and her eyes were filled with a mix confusion and awe.

"Are you alright mister?" She asked again and placed her hand on my arm. Now when she was not angry I could see something different in her. She was a good and compassionate girl with good intentions though a bit mislead. I smiled a placed a hand over hers.

"Yes, I am alright Alex. I'm fine."

* * *

><p>(Donnie's P.O.V)<p>

The pain was unbearable! I couldn't think straight, I could barely move at all and worst of all I could see my memories take place right in front of my eyes and I had realized that Shredder would soon be able to see the day I discovered the retromutagen. I tried everything I could think of to stop the memories from playing in front of me, but nothing worked. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head, an answer to my plea for help.

"_Donatello, my son. I am with you, I am here for you. Remember your training, you can defeat the pain. Believe me, you can defeat it. Believe in yourself my son and you can do it._"

"_Donnie! Hang in there, we're on our way! Don't give up, please keep fighting!_" April and Master Splinter had made contact with me and sent their thoughts through my head. How that worked I didn't know, but at the moment I didn't care. I focused hard on the task at hand and used a tactic Sensei had told me to work on a bit. To shut off my brain and just stop thinking. And it seemed to work, because suddenly I heard a familiar sound, the sound of an electric device short-circuiting and the memories stopped playing in my head. The helmet was yanked of my head and I blinked a little at the sudden light that hit my eyes.

"Impossible! It's just not possible, no one of the humans in this facility has ever resisted the mind probe!" Tiger Claw sounded both impressed, shocked and upset about what had just happened. I took a look at the computers the Kraang had plugged into the helmet and I saw that smoke was rising from the now broken screen and keyboards and I could help but smile in pride. But I was pulled out my thoughts when Shredder roared angrily at me. He grabbed me by the throat and forced me to look into his eyes.

"I do not know how you managed to sabotage the equipment, but you will pay for what you have done! Tiger Claw, bring him back to his cell! I shall deal with him later. I have new plans to make." Tiger Claw grabbed me by the shoulder and dragged me back to the cell. It first then I realized my head hurt and was pounding really painfully. I raised my hand touched the sides of my head and flinched when I felt even more pain run through my head. I guess that helmet had fried my brain while scanning it and it had given me burns on the sides of my head.

Tiger Claw entered the prison and dragged me over to the cell, opened the door, threw me back into the cell and slammed the door shut and locked it afterwards and then left the prison without a single word.

"Donatello!" I looked up from the floor and saw Master Splinter kneel down next to me and helped me sit up and leaned me against the wall. I couldn't help but flinch when I felt that he touched the burns on my head. A little blur of red ran past me and I looked to my other side. Alex was kneeling down on my other side and placed her hand on my shoulder. It might be an effect from the mind probe but I think I saw her without her any anger in her eyes, in fact she looked concerned.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Was I hearing right? The same girl that tried to cut my head off before and had been nothing but rude and angry was now asking if I was okay. I nodded hesitantly and she seemed a little relieved.

"How is your head my son?" Splinter looked over my head and suddenly touched my burn in a bad place. I flinched and moved away from his touch and muttered 'ow' over and over for about a minute. When I felt done I turned back to Master Splinter who looked very worried, and Alex looked a little worried too.

"I'm okay, really my head just really hurts right now." I explained. Alex nodded and then moved away from us sat down in the other end of the cell to be as alone as she could at the moment. Now I was really confused, one minute she hates you, the next she's worried about you and then she just walks away like nothing happened. Boy, girls were difficult. Master Splinter saw my face and placed his arm around me and pulled me close, but was careful with my head.

"I understand if you are confused my son, I also feel a little unsure about Alex, but something tells me that this girl has been through something hard and difficult in her life. Something that makes her shut the world out and deal with her pain and sorrow alone." I looked up at him and I saw he was in deep thought.

"Do you think she's hurt and sad but tries not to let it show and that's she's been through something so horrible she never wants to be with anyone or something like that?" Master Splinter nodded and hugged me a little tighter. He then grabbed a bit of his robe that was very tattered and ripped it off from his clothing and carefully wrapped it around my head.

"But for now, you need to rest. I will be here when you wake up my son, I promise."

I smiled slightly and leaned my head against his side and closed my eyes. I still felt my head pound, the burns still hurt like shell and I was scared of what Shredder planned to do next, but now I knew the others were on their way here and even if that thought was a little unsettling I felt better knowing that they would come to help us out anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, done! Thank you for reading and again, please review, favorite and follow! It would make me very happy. G'night everybody!**


	5. Chapter 5, The cavalry has arrived

Mutagen Madness

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry I'm a bit late, but I had to work out a few things with the backstory and other things in school is going on right now. And just so you know, this chapter may be the second last chapter, maybe third last. Just so you know. **

**And I hope you like this chapter, and sorry if you think the backstory is a little hurried, but I plan on expanding it in future chapters, so both Donnie and the others can hear it.**

Chapter 5, The cavalry has arrived

* * *

><p>(Donnie's P.O.V)<p>

I was lying awake in the middle of the night and tried to go to sleep. But as you can guess it didn't so so well, seeing how my 'bed' was a cold hard floor and I had no blanket to keep myself warm. It also didn't help that my head just would stop throbbing and the burn on my head just hurt more since I had no pillow except my arms, which didn't help so much. It may not be, what Raph would've called, tough to wish for a blanket and a pillow but I didn't care at the moment.

So I just lay there on the cold cell floor with on hand behind my head and the other on my stomach and thought over my options. I might have imagined it, but I could've sworn I heard April in my head before during my brain scan. I could understand that Sensei would able to reach us through his mind, but why April? And what was worse is that she had said that she and others were on their way back to the city to try and save me. If Shredder found out that they were in the city or captured them he would use that against me to make me create a retromutagen. And I couldn't exactly say 'hey, I don't care. Go ahead, kill them, I don't care' but I couldn't give Shredder a retromutagen either, so what the heck was I supposed to do if they showed up?

A soft groan made me aware of that I wasn't the only one awake. I rolled over to my right side and saw Alex sitting, huddled up against the wall with her arms wrapped around her legs and rested her chin on her arms. She didn't cry, she didn't look angry or frustrated like I had seen her be before. She just looked crestfallen and like she was out of hope. I our cell was a small window that showed us the city and all the poor humans who had turned into Kraang-mutants and the big crystals, and that sight alone was enough to make you sick. Alex looked out over the city and I heard her whisper to herself and assumed she just talked to herself to calm herself down, but then I realized she was singing to herself.

"_I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go. And help us to be wise in times when we don't know._" Her voice was soft and sweet and now when she didn't yell at me or try to kill me I saw how beautiful she really was. The moon light through the window and gave her hair and face a nice glow. I couldn't help but smile softly and rested my head in my hand as I listened to her.

"_Let this be our prayer when we lose our way. Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace to a place where we'll be safe._" I knew the song, and I knew it was a duet so I sat up and looked at her, though she didn't see me at the moment.

"_I pray we'll find your light_" She turned to me, and at first she looked surprised to see that I awake, but then she kept on singing the next line. "_(I pray we'll find your light)_" I moved closer to her, until I sat in front of her. All while singing while she echoed me.

"_And hold it in our hearts (And hold it in our hearts) When the stars go out each night (When the stars go out each night) Remind us where you are. (Remind us where you are.)_" She moved her legs away from her chest and moved so she sat on her knees instead and I mimicked the position and we just looked into each others eyes.

"_Let this be our prayer (Let this be our prayer) When shadows fill our day (When shadows fill our day)_" I lifted my hand to the side of her face and moved some hair away from her eyes so I could see her face properly. I saw that she got a little tense, but let me touch her hair anyway. She grabbed my hands and held them tightly in hers, but I felt that she didn't do it out of affection, she did it to be sure that she wasn't alone.

"_Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace (Guide us with your grace) Give us faith so we'll be safe._" I saw some kind of desperation in her eyes, and a little bit of fear too. It was the first time I had seen her being kinda vulnerable and it made her look like a little child who was seeking comfort from an adult. For a while I didn't know what to say, so I said the first thing I could think of.

"You have a beautiful voice." She smiled at me, but then pulled her hands away from mine and was about to turn towards the wall. She huddled up again and wrapped her arms around her knees and leaned her head against the wall.

"I guess you couldn't sleep either, huh?" She shook her head and held her legs tighter. It was obvious she didn't want to talk right now, but I couldn't sleep, she couldn't sleep so what else was there to do at the moment. So for a while, we just sat there in silence and I wanted to start a conversation but I had no idea what I was supposed to say. Alex was really difficult to understand. One second she was angry, next she was nice and then she was broody and so it was hard to know what to say without setting her off.

"Why are you here?" I looked at Alex, but she didn't look at me, she looked straight forward at the cell door. The question was a little unexpected and I had no idea what to answer, so I answered her question with a question.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here?' You saw what happened back in the sewers before, I got captured just like you." She looked at me with a blank look and a raised eyebrow. She looked both tired, frustrated and irritated.

"I mean, why are you in the city? Why aren't you somewhere safe, out of the city? That old subway station you called your home was trashed and destroyed, why did you go back there if you ha left it before?" Okay, that made sense. I thought over my answer a little, and decided to leave a little bit of the info out.

"Well, when the invasion started, the Kraang found our lair and my brothers, my friends and I were forced to leave the city after we tried and failed to defeat the Kraang. We thought Master Splinter was dead after we saw him being defeated by Shredder. We drove up to my friends farmhouse and stayed there long enough for us all to get better and recover. That's about it." She nodded and looked away. I looked at her. I took a deep breath and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are _you_ in the city? And why were you all alone in the sewers and not with your family?" She looked a bit taken back and looked away from me. She took a breath and shrugged my hand off her shoulder.

"Well, my family doesn't really live in New York. My father is working outside the city with my mother and I have no idea where my sister is, and I lived here with my grandmother when the invasion happened and she along with so many people got mutated into Kraang-mutants. I had no way of getting out of the city so I went down into the sewers to get away from the chaos and I tried to come up with a plan to defeat the Kraang, but then you came along." So, she was left in the city while her parents where some place else? "And you're okay with that?" She shrugged and smiled a little.

"Yeah, I don't mind. I mean, I was free and I didn't have to rely on anyone. I could do whatever I wanted and nobody cared and I didn't have to look out for anyone." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a small smile.

"Wouldn't you want that?" I shrugged and looked down at the floor.

"I don't know, sounds a little lonely." She didn't answer, but her smile turned into a sad scowl and she looked away from me again. It was quiet for a while, when it hit me. She was was probably sad and lonely, her parents dumped her with her grandmother while they were off doing whatever they were doing and didn't care about her and she had no one to talk to or hang out with or anything. I could be wrong, but if you're lonely, have no friends and you've got nobody to talk to and nobody that takes care of you, you can act a little coldly. Huh, no wonder she was so angry. She was probably lonely, but I couldn't help but ask.

"Alex I have to ask you, why do you act like you do? Why do you act rude, tough and mean one second and then the next you're sweet and kind just so you can go back to being rude again without even acknowledge your nicer sides? And why did your parents leave you in here with your grandmother?" Alex bit her lip and looked down at the floor, and I could be seeing wrong now, but I thought I saw her blink away tears from her eyes. I placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to sound gentle.

"I don't mean to snoop around in your business, I'm just curious, and my master says that sometimes hard things are easier to deal with if you share them with someone." She moved a little so she leaned her back against the wall and huddled up again. She took a deep breath, but still avoided my eyes. I could tell this was something she didn't want to talk about.

"I'm not going anywhere, and I have all night to listen. My ears are open, if you want to use them, and I'm not judging you or thinking less of you. But it's your choice, I'm not forcing you." Alex took a deep breath and pushed her bangs out of her eyes, only to have them fall back in their place over her eyes.

"Okay okay fine, I'll tell you. Ever since I was a little girl, I've known about the Kraang. My father found about them because he's a scientist and was almost kidnapped by the Kraang before he met my mom. And since then he's been obsessed with hunting the Kraang. He created the Earth Protection Force along with my uncle John. But while my mom was carrying me, she was kidnapped and experimented on." I gasped silently and felt a little bad for making her tell me this. I mean, I was nothing more than a stranger to her and here I had just made her reveal a something I could guess was a painful past. I gently placed a hand on her back to offer some comfort.

"Oh geez Alex, I didn't mean to-" She shook her head and shrugged my hand of her and tried to smile a little, but I saw it was forced.

"No no, it's okay. She survived, but the experiments on her affected me more than her. When I was like six years old or something like that, my father realized that I was different than the other girls my age. I liked sports and outdoor activities, which wasn't so weird, but I was a a lot stronger, more agile and faster than the other older kids on the block. So he did some tests on me, and saw that the Kraang had experimented on me to make me a weapon for them to use, I think they wanted to create some perfect human to mutate and use as a weapon and then create more of them with the DNA, but I don't know." She took a pause and looked away from me. Her story was both sad and strange, but I didn't judge her. I had heard stranger in my life.

"My father also realized I had a bit easier to learn new things than other kids my age. Other girls and boys my age had started to learn to read I was reading second grade math and Moby Dick before I went to sleep. And my little sister Anna, who is two years younger than me, adored everything I could do. She wasn't as good as me at the things I could do, but close since I taught her everything I could do. Anna and I were best friends, but that changed after a few years." Oh no, I had a feeling I didn't want to hear this. I rubbed her shoulder and tried to look her in the eyes, but she just kept looking away from me.

"Alex, you don't have to tell me the rest if you don't want to. I'm not making you tell anything you don't want to say." She shook her head and pushed my hand away from her shoulder.

"No, now when I've gotten this far, I have to tell you the rest or else I'll never sleep. And I think I need to get it of my chest, since I've never told anyone at all." I nodded understandingly and waited for her get ready to tell the rest.

"I'm going to spare you all the details, but I'll tell you that my relationship with Anna meant everything to me. We did everything together. Played together, climbed trees together, going to school together and everything else. But when we got a little older, my parents realized that we would need to learn how to defend ourselves. So my uncle, who had studied in Japan contacted a ninjutsu master he had met there and asked him to train me and Anna to be kunoichis. And that's when everything went downhill."

Alex sniffed and rubbed her arm over her eyes. My first instinct was to hug her in comfort, but I resisted since she didn't seem like that kind of girl who liked to hug people. She took a deep breath and looked down at her boots.

"You see, by that time I started to realize that the Kraang was a real threat to humanity. And I wanted to stop them for destroying the Earth and turn it into a world of their own. So when my father and mother traveled to Japan with me and Anna I decided to train to become a great warrior and protect the Earth from aliens and other threats, nothing else mattered. And as the years went my I got more and more obsessed with my training and studying Kraang technology, math and science to be able to fight them off. The first and second year I still hung out with Anna, but I got more and more distant and started to 'mature' a lot faster than her." I felt my heart ache for Alex and her sister, but at the same time I could recognize the story. I had tried my hardest to please my brothers and friends back at the farmhouse, but Leo never seemed to be pleased with what I could give. Alex sighed and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I remember calling her stupid and lazy for not taking our ninja lessons seriously and train as hard as she could since there was a big threat to our world. But I didn't realize that she wasn't as good as me, just because of my advantage in sports and she couldn't keep up since I was so wrapped up in myself I couldn't see she needed help with her training. And as the years passed and I got better and better, and she tried to keep up her heart and mind was filled with jealousy, unhappiness and darkness." My eyes widened and I remembered the story Master Splinter told me and my brothers about him and Shredder. Brothers that turned against each other.

"One day, about eight months ago, she confronted me in the dojo at midnight. She told me that she was sick of me being the perfect daughter and student and wanted to fight me. Back then I had started to get full of myself when I had gotten so good at fighting and I thought I was ready for everything, but when my little sister told me that she wanted to destroy me I felt like my entire world collapse around me, cause to me we were still best friends. But when she tried to attack me and cut my head off and was forced to defend myself. The fight was short, but had a sad ending." Alex drew in a shaky breath and rubbed her arm over her eyes a few times before continuing.

"I threw my sister into the wall, and that caused a light to knock over and that caused the room to catch fire. Everything went by so fast. I remember that I climbed out of a window and was about to help Anna, when the roof caved in and I never saw her again. My sensei and everyone else had made it out okay, but Anna was gone and we never found her body either. That was the last time I ever saw her." Alex was now crying and when I placed my arm around her shoulders, she threw herself into my arms and cried into my shoulder. The action was so unexpected that my body got stiff and at first I didn't return the hug, but after a few seconds I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry.

"It's okay. Just let it all out." I said and rubbed her back as she sobbed and wailed as if her heart wanted to burst if she didn't and by the time she was done my shoulder and neck was soaking wet. But after she had calmed down a bit, Alex kept on telling her story.

"After that day I realized that when you get close to people you can't focus on important things, like protecting the city and the world from aliens. And if you take the time to get to know people _and_ fight against aliens, people you care about could get hurt or worse. So I swore never to make any friends or try to get close to people ever again. And worked out great, until you came along that is. Cause, try as I might, I can't help but feel a little bit attached to you." I smiled slightly. I guess she was warming up to me. I placed my arm around her shoulder and she smiled at me.

"Alex, I think I have a plan on how to get out of here. But I need your help, will you?" She nodded and smirked confidently and dried away the leftover tears from her cheeks and eyes. I walked over to the door and looked at the lock.

"You don't happen to have something that can pick a lock, do you?" She reached into her pockets and pulled out a small plastic red pocket knife and she pressed on a small button and a few blades popped out and she looked at it proudly.

"My own invention. A pocket knife with a lock pick, flashlight, small saw, nail file and other cool little gadgets." She walked over to the door and while she was working on the lock I walked over to Splinter and shook him to wake him up. He woke up almost immediately and looked up at me.

"C'mon Sensei, we're getting out of here." Master Splinter looked up at me, and then looked at Alex who was still working on the lock. Then he shook his head, to my despair.

"No Donatello, I will only slow you down. I have to stay here, if I follow you I would only manage to get you captured again. Leave now, leave me." I shook my head and pulled on his, trying to pull him to his feet.

"No way Sensei, I'm not leaving this place without you! So please, come with me now!" Splinter shook his head and tugged his arm away from me.

"My son, I am too weak to go on now. I can't go with you, I would only stop you from getting out alive. Save yourselves." I felt tears sting in my eyes, I couldn't leave my sensei behind, but if the others were on their way, we could save him together. Alex turned to me when a small click was heard from the lock.

"Donnie, if you want to escape we have to go now!" I turned to Alex, and then I turned to Splinter again. I went down on my knees and threw my arms around his neck and nuzzled the crook his neck.

"We'll be back for you. I promise." I whispered to him before pulling away and ran out with Alex behind me. The corridors were empty and no mutants were guarding. I turned to Alex and grabbed her shoulder.

"Okay, before we get out of here I have to get to a lab. Leo's going to kill me if I don't have a sample of retromutagen for Karai, so I have to get that. You get out of here and find Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo and bring them here. Can you do that?" She looked a little confused and a little scared and shook her head firmly.

"No! I can't leave you! I'm staying with you, I don't care if you want me to or not, I'm staying with you!" I sighed and then we both ran to the door at the end of the corridor and sneaked through corridor after corridor after I looked into a room and saw it had a lot of mutagen and every chemical and piece of equipment I needed to create retromutagen.

"Jackpot." I muttered to myself and we sneaked into the room. Alex looked very jittery and as I mixed with the retromutagen and other chemicals. She kept looking at the door and couldn't stand still for a second. "Are you done soon? We have to get out of here and I don't want to be captured again!" I just poured down the last chemicals and turned off the burner and poured the orange substance into a vial and put on a lid.

"Yes I'm done! Now all I have to do is add a little of April's blood which... I, don't have." I wanted to smack my head against the wall as hard as I could. For a second I had forgot that I needed April's blood to finish the retromutagen and she wasn't here.

* * *

><p>(Alex P.O.V)<p>

I couldn't believe it! I could've killed him on the spot if I didn't have my self-discipline. He had tried to make a cure, but didn't have all the ingredients he needed to do it. I raised my hand and slapped him so hard a mark after my hand was left on his cheek. His yelp echoed through the room and I almost regretted the slap after I delivered it, but it was too late now.

"Are you crazy?! We risked getting re-captured for a cure that you can't finish?!" He nodded shamefully, when we heard steps coming towards the room and voices that were getting louder by the second. I immediately recognized the voices, it was the rhino and warthog from when we got captured in the sewers.

"Oh man, it's Rocksteady and Bebop." I muttered and Donnie looked at me strangely. I looked at him and explained quickly. "Well, I decided to call them that, cause you know that warthog's way of talking reminded me of the music style bebob and the rhino reminds me of a big steady rock, so why not?" He nodded, but when we heard the voices were getting close to us, Donnie shoved the retromutagen into my hands and pushed me towards the door.

"Run! Get out of here, run to that ventilation shaft in the corridor were in before and escape! Find my brothers, remember it's Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo and they're probably riding in a party van, got it?." I wanted to fight back, but I didn't have much of a choice at the moment as Rocksteady and Bebop were getting closer, so I nodded and ran out of the room and ran around corner just as the two mutants entered the small 'lab' but I didn't stay to listen to what happened. I ran back into the corridors were our cell was, ran up to the ventilation shaft, opened it, crawled out and jumped down to the streets and then I ran into an alley to catch my breath.

After a few minutes of breathing and I realized that the small vial with almost finished retromutagen was still in my hands and I knew that I had to protect it or Donnie would kill me. But before I could think out my next move I saw a van covered in bright colors and flower power symbols. And in the window I saw shapes of a turtle. Three to be exact.

"This might be easier than I thought." I muttered to myself and smirked to myself and ran across the street and watched the van from a distance, to make sure I had seen right.

* * *

><p>(Leo's P.O.V)<p>

We had finally arrived in New York and the matters were worse than I thought. The streets were covered in giant crystals and all over the place there were Kraang-mutants and aliens we had seen in Dimension X. And it all made me sad to see it all. We had stopped the van outside of April's apartment to talk over what were supposed to do now.

"Okay fearless, were here. How do we find Donnie?" Raph asked and he sounded both impatient and eager to find Donnie. I thought it over then gave my answer.

"Maybe if we go the Shredder's lair we can find out where they keep Donnie. Or maybe he is there already?" April looked a little hesitant. "But what he isn't? Or what if we get captured too, then we might not be able find him at all. Why chance it?" She had a point. I leaned against the van and looked over the city. I had to think of something or Donnie would pay if we were too late.

"Hey, you!" I looked down the street and saw a girl run up to us. Raph pulled out his weapons and got ready to fight and I saw Casey pull out his hockey stick from his bag. April and Mikey got a little cautious but didn't pull out their weapons. The girl stopped in front of us and took a second to catch her breath. She had red hair, green eyes and she looked pretty small, but still tough.

"Which one of you is the Leonardo?" I got a little taken back that she knew my name, but Raph was faster than me and answered for me.

"Who's asking?" I looked at Raph, and then at the girl who looked annoyed and angry.

"My name is Alex, and I need you guys to follow me, right now!" Casey stepped forward and raised his hockey stick.

"Why should we follow you? How do we know you're not part of the foot-clan or something?" Alex looked at him with deadpan look at before anyone could blink she grabbed his hockey stick, raised her knee and broke the hockey stick on her knee. It took everyone by surprise and Casey stuttered in outrage and surprise. But before he could do anything else Alex grabbed him by the arm and threw him over her shoulder and knocked him into the ground, placed her foot on his chest and pushed him down into the pavement so he couldn't get up.

"Look, puckhead! We don't have time for this!" She looked up at the rest of us, "I know where they're keeping Donnie! You have to come with me, _now_!" She got my full attention and I stepped forward and she stepped of Casey, who was gasping for breath.

"Alex? I'm Leonardo, Donnie's older brother. Are what you're saying true, do you know where Donnie is?" She nodded and pointed to a warehouse a few blocks away.

"There's a Kraang center in there, I just managed to escape! Donnie told me to get out here and look for you guys! You have to believe me!" I looked over at the others. They did all looked a little hesitant but nodded never the less, even Casey. I turned back to Alex and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, lead the way!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There! Finally done!**


	6. Chapter 6, Rescue time!

Mutagen Madness

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Here I come with the next chapter! Sorry it's been a while since I updated this story, but I've had a few things to do in school, preparing for Christmas plus I've got a cold but since I'm done to recover I decided to update! **

**And I also wanted to say thank you for all the favorites and follows I've gotten lately, you guys rock! And guess what, it's time to start wrapping this story and end it! I hope you have enjoyed this story just as much I have!**

**Small info bubble, since I want to write a rewrite of my TMNT – Frozen story, and I couldn't really come up with a better way to introduce the ice powers I decided to put some of it in here, I hope that's okay. **

**And I'm kinda growing tired of writing so I might take a small break after I finish this story, just so you know that too. So it will be this chapter, and one epilogue after this one. Good right? ** **I hope you like this chapter and please review, favorite and follow! **

Chapter 6, Rescue time!

* * *

><p>(Donnie's P.O.V)<p>

As I was led through the corridors by the two newly named mutants Bebop and Rocksteady, my brain was working in a hundred miles an hour to try and figure out a plan. What should I do now? If Shredder had found out that I had tried to escape again he would without a doubt kill me! Or at the very least torture me half to death before, once again, forcing me to create a retromutagen. Wait, if I said I would make a retromutagen but instead created a fake one... Yeah that should buy enough time for Alex to find my brothers and bring them here.

Rocksteady, the big rhino, had a hard grip on my arm and it felt like a vice and if I even squirmed ever so slightly, he's grip tightened on me. And Bebop, the warthog, looked less intimidating since he was thinner, had fewer muscles and just looked silly with that weird outfit on. Why would a mutant need clothes anyway? Because they wanted to feel human even if they didn't look human? I know that I wasn't entirely without clothing, but it was training gear and not actual clothes so what was the purpose?

I woke up from my thoughts when I realized Rocksteady and Bebop had taken me to Stockfly's lab. I would recognize it immediately, so I drew the conclusion that the prisons were placed here so in case Stockfly or the Kraang wanted to experiment on someone or something, a lab with good equipment was in the same place. Tiger Claw, Rahzar, Fishface was already there and Rocksteady and Bebop brought me over to them.

"Here he is, the turtle you requested." Bebop stood on my left side and I felt him take my arm in a tight grip. It was clear to see that he tried to make it look like he had helped out a lot and it wasn't just Rocksteady who had done most of the job of beating me up and bringing me here. Tiger Claw, who seemed to be in charge now, didn't even look at the two other mutants that just entered the room and just looked down at me. I looked down at my feet, but he grabbed my mask tails with one hand and gripped the side of my face with the other so I had to look him in the eyes.

"You have caused us a lot of trouble turtle, I hope you're worth it, and that master Shredder don't cut your head off." He released my head and looked up at Rocksteady and Bebop and nodded at them.

"You have played your part, now leave us!" The rhino and warthog immediately left the room, and I almost thought I saw them relieved. It was as if they didn't want to serve these mutants, but were forced by the Shredder or something. I heard new doors slam open and Shredder walked in, with Baxter Stockman, or Stockfly as I liked to call him, by his side. When the other mutants saw him they immediately bowed to him in respect and Tiger Claw, who had taken a hold of me, walked over to him with a tight grip on me.

"Master Shredder, Donatello has tried to escape once again, along with the girl in his cell, she made it out, but he only made it to the laboratories this time. What are your orders?" Shredder walked up to me and I could see the rage in his eyes. His patience was wearing thin and my guess was that he would either kill me, torture me or force me with mind control to make the retromutagen.

"So, Donatello, not only do you refuse to make the retromutagen for me, but you push your luck by trying to escape. My patience is wearing thin, but I will give you one more chance. Make me the retromutagen now, or I will have the Kraang open a portal, go back to where we found you and then destroy your pathetic little family." I thought it over, I knew my brothers were either on their way here or are already here so they wouldn't be in any danger, but still. It wouldn't be good if they found the farmhouse. And if they were here, I only needed to buy enough time for my family to come here and help me. I pretended to sigh in defeat and looked up at Shredder.

"Fine, I will create the retromutagen for you." Shredder chuckled smugly at me and led me over to a table with a lot of equipment on, like a burner, some tools and come liquids and two mutagen canisters. Just as I was about to start and work Fishface and Rahzar walked up only a few feet from me and watched me intensely. I looked at Shredder with a raised eyebrow. He just crossed his arms over his chest.

"To make sure you don't try anything foolish." I narrowed my eyes and and then turned back to the table. While I measured up the mutagen I thought over my options. I didn't have very many failed retromutagen formulas in my head, the only one I could think of was the one I used when I turned Timothy into an ice sculpture since the formula was so simple and it had been one of the first 'retromutagen' attempts I ever made. So I decided I had to make that one.

"_Oh, Alex I hope you have found my brothers, cause I could sure use their help right about now._" I thought as I poured the finishing touch, a small amount of a blue liquid. It was important that it was a certain amount of that blue liquid, if there wasn't enough the substance would freeze immediately the moment it came in contact with the mutagen. But as I concentrated on pouring the right amount of liquid into the mutagen Fishface popped up too close to me and spoke too loud, making me flinch and yelp in surprise.

"Well, are you finished or what?" I dropped the beaker and immediately grabbed it again and put out it away from the mutagen. I felt a slight panic and put my face as close to the beaker with mutagen as I dared and watched it intensely.

"Oops." The mutagenic substance that was left didn't look very different from the last time I used it. Maybe a little darker blue, but other than it looked okay.

"Hm, nah it shouldn't be very different." I muttered to myself and grabbed the beaker and showed it to Shredder. "Here, it's finished." Shredder grabbed it and showed it to Stockfly.

"Does this look familiar to what he made before?" I felt my blood grow cold. Stockman had seen the retromutagen up close, so of course he would call my bluff. He brought the beaker closer to his face and inspected it carefully. Then he looked at me, and since he had the face of a fly, it was really hard to see if he was suspicious or anything.

"So, you z-z-say that this-z-z is-z-z the retromutagen, do you?" I tried to keep my face straight and I nodded. Then he lifted himself of the floor and slowly flew towards me. I tried to back away, but I just back right into Rahzar, who grabbed my shoulders to keep me from getting away.

"Oh, alright then, we z-z-should tes-z-z-t it, z-z-shouldn't we?" Then without warning, Stockman threw the substance at me, and in less than a second, Rahzar moved away from me and I had to jump back, as the blue fluid hit the floor just in front of me.

"Stockman!" Shredder bellowed, but immediately after the word had left his lips the mutagen on the floor started to freeze and turned into a puddle of ice. Whatever hope I had of buying time for my brothers to come and save me left me as the ice formed on the floor. But when Shredder grabbed my shoulder and shook me, I immediately forgot about the mutagen.

"You lied to me! Do you know the punishment for lying to the Shredder?!" I closed my eyes and just waited for him to kill me. But I got surprised when he did nothing. Instead I saw Tiger Claw come up to me with a rope in his hands. I felt panic flow through me and I reached out my arm and tried to find something on the table that I could use, either as a weapon or as a distraction. My hand caught a beaker and without a second thought I threw it at Shredder's face, making him roar in anger and let go of me. I kicked him in the ribs while he was busy trying to get the glass out of his face, and then ran for the doors.

"I'm getting outta here, with or without help!" I said to myself as I ducked away from Tiger Claw and his rope and dived in between his legs and then kicked him in the back, making him fall forward. Fishface was usually a bit easier to take down but while I tried to knock him to the ground, I had forgotten about Rahzar who came up from behind me and grabbed me around the chest and arms and lifted me off the ground. Shredder, who had recovered from having a beaker thrown in his face, walked up to me in anger and with he raised one of his claws to strike! He was out of patience, that was easy to see and hear.

"I have had enough of you! Retromutagen or no retromutagen, I will crush you!" I gasped in fear and closed my eyes so I couldn't see when his claws hit me!

* * *

><p>(Raph's P.O.V)<p>

Against all better judgment, we had decided to trust a complete stranger to help us rescue our brother. Leo had decided to trust this weird girl who we had just met, just because she said that she knew where Donnie was. I had my suspicions about with her, but for the moment I decided to go with it. But one wrong move and she would get a good taste of pain, from my sai.

She had led us across the street, to one of the old warehouses in this city. But which one it was kinda hard to determine since the city looked so different now from how it had looked before the invasion. It was hard to believe this was the same city that we had saved about a year ago. I placed a hand on Leo's shoulder and leaned closer to his ear. I had to make sure it was the same city.

"Are you sure this is the same city we rescued from aliens last year? Cause I'm starting to have doubts about it." Leo leaned closer to me and whispered back at me.

"I don't know, I think so." Alex turned around towards us and put one finger over her mouth and shushed at us. She looked rather annoyed and stressed, and for some reason I got the impression that she didn't like to help us but did it anyway.

"Could you guys keep it down? Shredder's mutants and Kraang-droids are everywhere in this place, do you want them to find you before we get to Don?" She had a frown on her face and a look in her eyes that I had only seen on Leo or Master Splinter's eyes. It was eyes that were used to be obeyed. Casey rolled his eyes and pushed her in the shoulder from behind.

"Yeah? But give us a good reason to why we should follow you! For all we know you could be the enemy!" Alex stumbled forward when Casey pushed her, but quickly recovered and smirked at him.

"Because you don't have a choice. The Kraang made most of the technology and security in this place, and I know a whole lot about the Kraang. Plus, I don't think you have what it takes to take on all the mutants in this building without someone who knows how to be a _real_ ninja. I mean, who are you going to rely on, little miss Kraang-magnet over there?" She looked at all of us with a smirk and when she said ' little miss Kraang-magnet' she pointed at April with her thumb, and got an angry glare in return from April.

"Hey, don't you judge me! I have trained ninjutsu! I have been trained to be a kunoichi, by the same ninja master as these guys!" Alex turned to her and smirked wickedly.

"Yeah? For how long, a year? Maybe two?" April's glare softened and she looked a little hurt. I on the other hand, felt anger boil up in me and was quick to tell her that.

"Hey, I don't think you should be one to talk! You can't be more than fourteen, so how much better than us can you be anyway? You don't look like much and besides, you're just a girl." Alex snapped her head in my direction and her green eyes were full with rage. Then, without warning, she took one of Leo's katanas and attacked me. Leo yelled out 'Hey!' but he was pretty much ignored, cause before I could react Alex swung the katana at my face and then kicked me in the gut. I stumbled back, but before I could recover and grabbed my weapons, she swept me off my legs and as my shell hit the ground, she placed herself on my chest and placed Leo's katana inches away from my throat.

Everyone else was staring at her like she had had grown another head and I breathed heavily, trying to understand what just happened. But Alex looked like a raging beast and was also breathing heavily and I almost thought she was going to cut my head off. But she didn't, instead she started to yell at me.

"Listen here, numb skull! I have fought Kraang-bots and crazy mutants since I was nine years old, I think I know how to deal with these kind of things! And for your information, I'm soon _seventeen_, _not_ fourteen!" I swallowed awkwardly, and met her eyes. This time, I saw something familiar in her. The uncontrollable rage, the hot temper and the will to fight, she reminded me a bit of, me. I licked my lips and cleared my throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know-" She didn't let me finish. Instead she stood up and placed her foot on my stomach.

"Exactly, you didn't know! So maybe you should shut up instead of talking about things you have no idea about if they're true or not!" Then she stomped me in the stomach and then returned the katana to Leo. I stayed on the ground for a minute and tried to regain my breath, before I stood up, a little shaky. I walked up to Leo and Mikey, who were still speechless.

"What- what just h-happened?" Mikey grinned at me and pointed at me teasingly. He seemed to be enjoying this a bit more than was good for him and if I wasn't still out of breath I would've pound him into the ground.

"Well, you just got your shell handed to you from a girl! Haha, that's just rich, big bad Raph can't handle a girl when she attacks." You could almost hear the whiplash as Alex snapped her head in Mikey's direction and slowly approached him with a look in her eyes that could make flowers wilt. Mikey quickly realized his mistake and backed away from her, until his shell met the wall.

"Uh, not that girls are weak. I mean, why would they be, they can be just as good at sports, technology and stuff like guys can, I don't know why I would think differently." Alex stopped inches away from him and looked him over, before she decided to back off. She turned back to the warehouse, and eyed the building from the roof and all the way down to the pavement.

"Okay, so are we going in or what?" Leo nodded and walked up to the building and pointed up to a window, a few feet above the ground. "Okay, so we can go in through there, and then we-" Alex put her hands on her hips and looked Leo, with a look of rebellion in her eyes.

"And who says you're gonna lead?" The rest of us just looked at her. She continued. "Look, maybe usually you're the leader, but I've been in there and I know pretty much what were up against, so if you necessarily _have_ to lead, you can lead them. But my word goes, keep that in mind." I started to be both impressed by this girl's guts and rebellious nature and annoyed by it. Leo sighed heavily, then nodded slowly at the girl. She smiled and then pointed at a ventilation shaft.

"Okay, we go in there ad then look through the cells. I have a good hunch that he's there, and if he's not we'll look through the laboratories. Okay?" Her tone was demanding, and tone that dared one of us to disobey her. We all looked at each other and silently agreed on following her and Leo nodded at her.

"Okay, fine. We'll follow you." She nodded at us and then looked up at the ventilation shaft and then grabbed Leo's katana again.

"I'm gonna need to borrow this for a minute. And someone needs to give me a boost!" Mikey cupped his hands and lowered himself a little to help Alex up to the shaft. She jumped up and Mikey boosted her up a little. She grabbed onto the edge and then climbed in. Then less than a second later I saw her slashing with Leo's katana and bricks and metal started to fall to the ground. About a minute later she poked her head through the hole in the wall and let the katana fall to the ground.

"Well, are you coming or what?" Leo picked up his sword and we all climbed up to the hole and got into the building. What we saw wasn't anything special, it was just a long corridor and tons of cells with both people and humans inside. It was sad, don't get me wrong, but it wasn't for them that we were here, at least not right now. Alex immediately ran up to a cell, and looked in through the bars. We ran up beside her but saw nothing but an empty cell. Alex seemed confused and looked around, trying to see something or someone.

"What? I don't get it, why is the cell empty?" Mikey grabbed her arm and tugged on her arm. He looked worried and a bit scared that he would upset her again.

"If he's not here, we'll look in the laboratories, right? Let's go now, please!" She didn't look at him but let him tug her away from the cells and we ran out of the corridor and then we came out into another corridor instead. But we had barely come out of the 'prison corridor' before we heard voices come our way. Leo made a sigh with his hands that said 'hide now' and we immediately hid ourselves just in time to see two mutants come our way.

"So, whadya think Shredder's gonna do to that turtle? I mean, he's already tried ta escape twice, whadya think's gonna happen to'm?" Leo and I looked at each other in panic as one of the mutants, a big warthog with a weird tron-suit, mentioned a turtle. The other mutant, a big mutant rhino, shrugged heavily and just shook his head.

"I do not know and I do not care. He is nothing but ugly mutant who messes with the vrong ninja master. I say, the better he make the retromutagen for Shredder the better for him." The warthog nodded absentmindedly and looked away for a second before he turned back to the rhino.

"So, once the Shredder gets that retromutagen, what'll he do to that turtle? Mutate him or just kill him?" The rhino once again just shrugged and shook his head.

"I told you, I do not know or care what happens to that turtle. All I know is that the Shredder wanted us to bring him to Stockman's lab to force him to make a retromutagen and then get rid of him. That is all I know, but how that happens I don't know." I let out a breath of relief when I heard Donnie was still alive and that he was in the building. Once the two mutants were gone we all emerged from our hiding spots.

"Well, that was easy. Now we know where Donnie is, in Stockman's lab!" Casey said with a smile on his face and a raised eyebrow. Alex nodded and walked out of a door with a long knife in her hand.

"Yeah, those two freaks just told us where to go. Talk about being stupid." She smirked slightly as she polished the blade on her leggings and the analyzed the result with smile. Leo gave her a sour look and placed a hand on the handle on his sword.

"You know, the term 'freaks' is kinda offensive to us." She shrugged at him and walked a few steps down the corridor.

"Okay, so hose two guys came in this direction, so if we go down this way we should find that lab they were talking about." Mikey smiled excitedly and raised his fist to the roof and yelled out loud.

"Aw, yeah! We have a plan!" All of us turned to him shushed him as loudly as we dared. I walked up to him and smacked him across his head, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Bonehead, what part of 'being in a an enemy lair' do you not understand! Ninjas use stealth, ever heard of that?!" Leo drew his swords and moved in front of us.

"Let's move, we get to the lab, get Donnie and get out! Try to avoid fighting as much as possible." Not my kind of plan, but this time I guess we weren't ready for a fight. At least not yet. The rest of us drew our weapons and we all ran down the hallway. And it didn't take long before we reached a door that was slightly opened. I was just about to run through the doors, but Leo placed his hand on my shoulder and out his finger to his lips. Then I heard a voice that roared out in pain and anger that came from the other side of the door. We all came as close as we could to the door and listened carefully.

"I'm getting outta here, with or without help!" The voice was faint, but I heard it was Donnie. I peaked in through the door, just in time to see Donnie try to take down Fishface, but then Rahzar grabbed his from behind and lifted him off the ground, making it impossible for him to escape. Shredder walked up to him with raised claws, ready to strike him!

"I have had enough of you! Retromutagen or no retromutagen, I will crush you!" Leo grabbed his swords tighter in his hands and looked down on us.

"Okay, that's it! Time for a little intervention!" The rest of us nodded and ran in through the door, just in time to see Shredder lower his claws, ready to strike Donnie in the face. I saw an opportunity and threw my sai at his face to distract him. Shredder didn't see the sai coming and it hit in the helmet, making him loose focus. And when he looked away from Donnie, Leo ran up to Rahzar with raised swords.

"Get away from my brother, you overgrown dog!" Rahzar didn't see Leo coming and that gave him an advantage. Leo sliced Rahzar over the eyes, which caused him to yelp in pain and drop Donnie to the floor. Donnie was also caught of guard, but he recovered quickly and rolled away from Rahzar before he could be grabbed again. He ran up to me and Leo and smiled in relief.

"Heh, I was wondering when you guys would come to join the party." I smirked and placed my arm around his shoulders.

"We would've come earlier, but the traffic was crazy." He snickered at me, and grabbed a pipe that was lying on the floor, doing nothing. My guess was that he picked it up as a weapon.

"Well then, let's get the shell outta here!" Leo said quickly. The rest of us nodded and we immediately ran into the battle. But before we could escape I saw that Stockfly grabbed a vial with something blue in it.

"Not s-s-so fas-s-st, turtles-z-z-z." He threw the vials contents at Mikey, who just stood there paralyzed. Donnie saw the blueish liquid fly towards Mikey and pushed him out of the way.

"Look out!"

* * *

><p>(Donnie's P.O.V)<p>

I didn't think. Mikey would get hit with my 'ice-mutagen' if I didn't do something. So I did the only thing I could think of and pushed Mikey out of the way before he could get hit.

"Look out!" Mikey yelped slightly as he got pushed out of the way, but I didn't hear it and the ice cold mutagen hit me all over my body, from my head to my feet.

"Stockman!" Shredder yelled out in anger, and I also heard the others scream out in fear and panic but I didn't hear it. Panic ran right through my veins, and I just clenched my fists and closed my eyes tightly and waited for the mutagen to freeze my body, but instead, when I opened my eyes I saw that the pale blue, cold mutagen sucked itself into my body and just disappeared into me. I lowered my arms that I had raised over my face and twisted and turned on them to see if there was anything left, and then I looked down at my body and saw nothing of my fake retromutagen left.

"What?" I muttered to myself and I just felt utterly confused. My brothers and all the other mutants in the room along with Shredder seemed just as confused.

"Nothing happened?" Alex said right out into the air and I don't think she expected an answer. Rahzar scratched his head in confusion and looked kinda stupid. Which was saying a lot since he usually looked kinda scary.

"Shouldn't something happen, or what?" I inspected my arms and my body and tried to get my brain to work again, but I still couldn't think straight.

"You've got me..." I muttered and rubbed my arms absentmindedly and took deep breaths and tried to shake the adrenaline that had spread through my body. Raph took matter into his own hands and grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"Let's worry about this some other time! For now, let's get outta here!" I shook my head to clear it and we all ran towards the door.

"Get them! Don't let them escape!" Shredder roared out behind us as we burst through the doors. None of us looked back, but we heard the mutants behind us. Not too close, but still. It wasn't until we ran past one specific door that I stopped short.

"Guys, wait! This is the room with the portals where they first brought me! If we don't destroy this room, they can just come back again to the farmhouse!" Leo turned to look at me with eyes that said 'we have to run, now'.

"But we don't have the time to hack into their computers now, we'll just get caught!" I tapped my finger against my chin and thought it over and then I got an idea.

"Maybe we won't have to. Alex, do you still have that vial?" She nodded and pulled out the small vial out of her shorts pocket.

"Yeah, I've got it here!" I reached into my belt and pulled out a shuriken and took the vial with almost finished retromutagen and stepped into the room. I turned to the main computers and first I a glance at the retromutagen, the only batch I've created in a long time, and I threw the retromutagen at the computers, and threw the shuriken to make sure the damage would be great enough to make the room explode. Then I ran out of the room and turned to my brothers.

"This room is gonna blow any moment now, we have to go, now!" The others nodded and we ran down the corridor, back to the cells where Alex and I had been held captive and ran towards the hole. But before I could get there I felt someone grab my arm and pull me away from the wall. I turned around to see Tiger Claw there, with my arm in his strong paws. I pulled on my arm and tried to kick him off me.

"Let go of me, freak!" The f-word didn't sound well on my tongue but I didn't care at the moment. Tiger Claw was stronger than me so it was quite easy from him to drag me away from the hole in the wall.

"You're coming with me, turtle!" But before he could drag me back through the door, I heard Casey join us.

"Get your paws off him!" He slammed his baseball bat across Tiger Claw's face, and though it wasn't much of a distraction, it helped enough for him to let go of my arm. Just as soon as I was free both Casey and I ran for the hole and jumped out. The others had already made it close to the party-van, but they had been nice enough to wait for us.

"Come on, go, go, go!" Mikey cried out and we all jumped into the van. Alex placed herself behind the wheel and was just about to drive when she saw my brothers and friends questioning looks.

"What? You don't think I've ever driven a car before?" Then she stepped on the gas paddle and drove off as fast as the car could go. Mikey and I peaked out through the windows in the back but saw that Shredder hadn't sent any foot-bots after us. We did see on part of the building explode and fire licked the broken windows. It was first then I allowed myself to to breathe and I leaned my shell against the back of the van. Mikey placed his hand on my shoulder and looked over the small burns on my head.

"Are you okay Donnie?" I nodded and placed my hand over his. But when he touched the burns on my head I couldn't help but hiss in pain and I straighten my back and batted his hand away from my head.

"Yeah, I'm okay. My head just hurts, a lot." Mikey jerked his hand away and looked at me in worry. Leo moved closer to me and looked over the burns, but thankfully he didn't touch me.

"It doesn't look _too_ bad, though you should probably treat those burns when we get back." I nodded and looked him in the eyes. I saw he was worried and I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Leo, honestly. I just need to catch my breath." He smiled lightly and I leaned back against the back of the van again and looked at my family. "Thanks guys, for saving my life." I started to feel a little tired, now when the adrenaline had drained away, so it was mostly a whisper, but they heard it anyway. Raph moved closer and put his hand on my knee.

"No worries, bro. It's what family do. Now, you should get some rest. You look like you're ready to faint." I smiled weakly and closed my eyes. I felt Leo shift over and put his arm around my shell, so my head leaned against his shoulder. It hurt a little when the burns touched his skin, but only for a moment, and to be honest, I was too tired to care anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, it's finally done! I will try to upload the last chapter or epilogue if you will, tomorrow or the day after that. Then I will take some time with 'Fighting the demon' and tell me if you want Alex in that story too. Till next time, Good night everybody!**


	7. Chapter 7, All's well that ends well

Mutagen Madness

**A/N: Happy New Years everybody! Okay, the seventh and last chapter is done, and just a day late! I hope everyone has had a good year and that the next year will be good for everyone of you! Well, it's time to wrap this story up and pick up another one. **

**Speaking of which, I plan on changing the first chapter of Fighting the Demon a little bit, so when the next chapter comes up, please check that out. It's nothing major but still. **

**Anyway, on with the last chapter of 'Mutagen Madness' and tell me, if you think Alex should be in other stories too. I mean, I've already planned to have her in fighting the demon and one other story, but still, tell me you like her. **

**Enjoy the chapter and please, review, favorite and follow!**

Chapter 7, All's well that ends well

* * *

><p>(Leo's P.O.V)<p>

After what felt like an eternity the party wagon pulled up in front of April's family's farmhouse. Donnie had woken up by now, but was still rather tired and he looked a little pale. Casey sat in the back seat with his arms crossed over his chest and looked a little grumpy, and I guess it was because Alex had stayed behind the wheel the entire way from New York to the farm house. April was sitting besides Alex in front of the van and showed Alex the drive, and Raph and Mikey had also slept a little through the drive. I was a bit tired myself, but first of all Donnie was resting most of his weight on me, making it hard to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Not that I minded, but still. And second of all, I felt as if I had needed to keep an eye out for the foot clan or the Kraang.

"So, this is the place?" Alex looked at April, who was half asleep beside her, but she jumped a little at the sound of Alex's voice and looked out of the window and nodded tiredly.

"Yeah, we're here." Alex nodded and turned around to look at Casey, who still looked grumpy. "Come on, Jones. You're not really angry at me just because I drove the whole way to this place, are you?" Casey looked up at her and shrugged a little. He obviously didn't like the girl, and while I admit she was a little hard to deal with, she seemed like she had a good heart and wanted to do right, she just had a bit of attitude and temper. Kinda like Raph.

"No, I'm not angry. I'm just grouchy, cause I can't believe that _you_, a sixteen year old _girl_ already knows how to fight like a man, is smart _and_ knows how to drive a car! Next you'll probably say you know how to fix a car engine or hack into a Kraang computer." Alex smiled sheepishly before stepping out of the car and opened up the back door so we could jump out, while Casey jumped out of the car and walked up behind her.

"Oh, come on! How can you know so much? You're just sixteen, how can you be so good at so many things?!" Alex helped Donnie out of the van and then turned around to look at Casey. Alex looked up at him and while she wasn't angry, I saw she was a bit stern.

"Look, just because I'm young, _and_ a _girl_ doesn't mean that I can't learn things that you may consider," She raised her fingers to make air quotes. "Boy stuff. I have a knack for science, technology, math and athletics of all kind. That's why I'm so good at so many things." She raised her finger and poked him on the nose teasingly before she walked away from him and placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He looked at her and smiled lightly. He was still pale and the burns on the sides of his head looked a little dirty.

"Yeah, I think so. I have a bit of a headache, but I think I'm fine besides that." Alex raised her hand to his head and placed the inside of her wrist against his forehead to check his temperature. It was first then I realized that he had been a little warm during the trip up to the farmhouse and I immediately placed my hand on his shoulder, just in case.

"Hm, I think the burns have gotten a bit infected, cause you have a slight fever. Not very high, but still. You should probably go and sit down and rest a little." He looked up at her hand, then he smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I probably should." Raph walked up to him and grabbed his arm. Donnie jumped slightly at the touch but brushed it off quickly. Raph smiled reassuringly at Donnie and led him towards the house. "Come on bro, let's go inside. We'll help you break that fever." April, Casey and Mikey decided to follow them, but Alex grab my arm and pulled me aside.

"Leo, right?" I nodded slowly and tried to see what she thought about.

"I need to talk to you, alone. I take it since you are the leader, you are the oldest of the four of you." I nodded again and we walked over to the swinging bench a bit away from the house and sat down.

"Alright Alex, you've got my attention. What do you need to tell me?" Alex looked down at her boots for a minute, and for the first time since I met her (which wasn't a very long time, but still) she looked vulnerable. She then looked up at me and looked me in the eyes, and her green eyes were full with suppressed pain and unshed tears, that she still tried to hold them back.

"Leo, I don't know how you and your brothers interact with each other, but from what I've seen it looks like your really close to each other." I nodded again and tried to think of something to say, but I couldn't think of anything good to say. She nodded back at me and looked down at her knees. "This is hard for me to say, and the only reason I _am_ saying this is because I don't want the same thing that happened to me to happen to you guys." Her voice cracked slightly but she quickly cleared her throat and looked back at me.

"Leo, I didn't have many friends when I was little, but I had my little sister Anna. She was my best friend and we did everything together. Played together, went to school together, we even shared a bedroom. It was great." I smiled at the thought and moved a few inches closer to her.

"That sounds wonderful." She nodded and smiled as well. She met my eyes and now when she wasn't angry, screaming, frowning or rolled her eyes at me and just looked happy, I saw how pretty she was.

"Yeah, it was." Her smile faded away and she took a deep breath. "But that changed when I fully realized that our world was threatened and could be taken over by aliens any day, and my father sent me and my sister to Japan to train in ninjutsu to defend ourselves against the Kraang. I- I decided to push myself to become the best kunoichi ever, but that came with a price. I pushed my sister away and I did nothing but tell her how bad she was and that she didn't take the whole situation seriously." I took a deep breath and bit my lower lip. Her story sounded a little familiar to how I had pushed Donnie lately.

"And, then what happened?" I heard my voice say before I could take it back. But before I could take it back, she took a breath and started talk again.

"Well, I also failed to see that Anna's sadness and pain turned into jealously and coldness. And one late night when I was in the dojo she confronted me, telling me that she was sick of living in my shadow and wanted to fight me, to destroy me. Then everything went wrong. A candle was knocked over and the room caught fire, and while _I_ managed to escape, the roof caved down before I could save Anna, and I never saw her after that night." Tears were now slowly streaming down her cheeks and I felt a little awkward, but I carefully placed my arm around her shoulders to try and sooth her.

"I'm sorry, for your loss." She didn't pull away from me, but she looked up at me. She didn't look angry, but more like a scared child. She took a deep breath and slowly pulled away from me and dried her eyes.

"I'm telling you this because I don't want you to loose sight of what's important. My arrogance, my stubborn nature and my cold and bad attitude cost me my little sister and best friend, because I wanted to help the world and get rid of the enemy. Now, all I have left is memories and pictures in my head. And don't get me wrong, that's important too, but I choose that before my family. And it wasn't until I met your brother that I remembered how it was to have company or a friend. I don't want a family like yours to fall apart. Promise me that you will take this seriously and try to remember what I've said." I looked into her eyes, and I saw she was honest. She wanted to help our family. I nodded firmly.

"I promise Alex." She didn't look convinced and took both my hands in her and looked in to my eyes, so deep that I almost thought my eyes would melt.

"I'm serious Leo. My mother used to tell me 'never forget where you've been, never loose sight of where you're going, and never take for granted the people that travels the journey with you.' And my ninjutsu master used to tell me 'never forget yesterday, but live for today, because you never know what tomorrow will bring, or what it can take away.' Please Leo, take this seriously. Promise me?" I nodded firmly and gripped her hands tighter.

"I promise Alex. I promise on my honor that I will take what you've said seriously and never loose sight of what I have. Not now, not ever." She smiled lightly and then stood up.

"Good. Now, I think we should go back to the house, don't you?" I nodded and we started to go back to the farmhouse. I nodded and she stood up and started to walk back to the house, but I still sat down on the bench and watched her. During our rescue mission she had seemed like a Raph 2.0, with a small dash of me, but now I started to see she had a deeper surface than that. She turned around and looked at me and raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" I shrugged, stood up and walked over to her with a small smile on my face.

"You're a very complex person, aren't you?" She smirked at me, flipped her hair out of her face and put her hand on her hip, a little exaggerated and smirked cockily at me. "Hey, I'm not just a girl who loves a good fight. I'm just as smart and thoughtful as I am strong, independent and capable in a fight. Now, are you coming or what?" I nodded and we both started walk back to the house. And as we walked side by side, I couldn't help but think that might just have gained a new ally to the team. And a friend.

* * *

><p>(Donnie's P.O.V)<p>

Raph had forced me to lie down on the couch and had told me to stay there. I tried to tell him that fever wasn't very high and that I could sit up without dying, but he wouldn't listen.

"All that matters right now is that you rest so the fever will go away." He said before April placed a damp piece of cloth on my forehead to help break the fever. And while I appreciated their concern, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at how they were all looking at me as if I was about to faint or even die. Mikey carefully raised my head a little, then sat down on the pillow my head was resting on, and put my head on his thigh, so my head was resting in his lap. It felt silly, but I knew he did it because he cared.

"How do you feel dude?" Casey looked concerned, but he still kept a little of his pride, as he stood a few feet away from us and had his arms crossed over his chest. I looked at him, and while we still had our quarrels every now and then, I appreciated his concern. I smiled a nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I think so. My head hurts a little, and I'm kinda tired. But other than that I feel fine-" I was interrupted when a sharp pain shot through my head and I hissed as it hit me. I looked up and saw that April held a bowl of water in one hand and a napkin in the other, and when I hissed in pain, she pulled away the napkin and cringed slightly and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. I probably should have given you a heads up. I just thought I should clean the wound. Is that okay?" I didn't think it over very long. I knew the wounds needed to be cleaned and I nodded at her. When she lowered the napkin towards my head I steeled my myself and bit my lip to keep myself from crying out in pain.

"Hey. Are you doing okay bro?" I looked towards the door and saw Leo and Alex walk in and I smiled lightly at Leo, who looked a little worried. I nodded slightly, afraid that voice would fail me if I tried to talk since April was still cleaning the burns. And Leo seemed to understand that and just nodded in relief and sat down on a chair. Alex stood a few feet away from us, resting her back against the wall, had her arms crossed over her chest and looked down at her feet. She clearly felt awkward and I decided to say something to her, considering she helped my brothers to save my life. When April was done cleaning my wound and had wrapped a bandage around my head I looked over at her.

"Hey Alex?" She looked up from the floor and looked over at me, and I smiled lightly at her.

"I just wanted to thank you, for helping my brothers and for getting me out of Shredder's prison. So, thank you." She smiled a little and shrugged slightly.

"Hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, right? And that reminds me." She turned to my brothers, April and Casey and took a deep breath.

"I- I'm sorry, for how I acted before. I haven't really interacted with people a long time and, I guess I need to work on that. So, I'm sorry if I went a little overboard before." April smiled at Alex, walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. I saw that Alex got a little tense, but went with it.

"It's okay. I guess everyone gets a little stressed when the city gets taken over by aliens and a friend is in danger." Alex smiled lightly and I saw it was a real smile. Mikey smiled too and bounced a little in his seat.

"Yeah, and it's not like we haven't dealt with that kind of behavior before. We've already gotten used to Raph." Raph immediately clenched his fist tightly and threatened to punch him, and Mikey immediately covered his face with his arms. I sat up and rubbed my head a little, and Alex walked over to me and leaned her face closer to mine, but kept her eyes on Raph and Mikey.

"Do they always act like that?" I nodded and eyed them too.

"Most of the time, but you get used to it after a while." She nodded and moved away from me and sat down on the couch beside me. Casey looked over at her and moved closer to the couch.

"So, what are you gonna do now? I mean, we're miles away from the city and we're in the middle of nowhere." Alex bit her lip for a second, before she shrugged and turned her face away from him.

"I don't know. I guess I'll just walk back to that town we drove through before, maybe steal a car or a motor bike and drive back to the city. I mean, somebody's gotta keep an eye on what's going on in New York." April walked over to Alec and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"You know Alex, you're welcome to stay here if you want." Raph snapped his head in April's direction and raised an eyebrow in confusion and caution.

"She is?" I rolled my eyes at him and punched him in the shoulder.

"_Yes_, she is!" Alex looked at all of us, one by one and then looked down at her lap.

"How do you know you can trust me? How do you know I'm gonna tell the military about you the first chance I get?" We all looked at each other, none of us had really thought about that, but I had feeling that said we could trust her.

"Because you risked your life to save me, and decided to trust some people you you didn't know, just because you wanted to help me. I feel we can trust you." Alex looked down at her lap again, sighed and bit her lip.

"I don't know ..." Leo moved his chair closer to the couch and placed his hand on her knee.

"Alex, I know trusting us might be a bit hard right now, but I don't think you have much of a choice now. You have no family or friends here to help you, and since you've helped us, giving you a place to stay is the least we can do." Alex didn't look up from her lap for a minute, but when she did she looked at both April and Leo with a little strained expression.

"Okay first of all, can you remove your hands please? I really don't like physical contact!" April and Leo quickly removed their hands from her, muttering apologies. Once the hands were gone Alex looked a lot more relaxed and let out a breath of relief. She then looked at us again and looked a little insecure.

"Second of all, I think you guys have realized that I'm not exactly good with people, or interacting with others. I don't think that I would be the best house guest." Mikey shook his head leaned in closer to her, and placed his hands on my thighs.

"Nah dudette, you can't be that bad. Not as bad as Raph though." Raph rolled his eyes and slapped Mikey over his head, and I shoved him of my lap so he fell to the floor and landed on his shell. Alex bit her lip, then after a minute she sighed in defeat.

"Ugh, fine, I'll stay here. Though I have to call my father, so he can send me my trailer. I'd rather live in a place that feels a little familiar than a house I've never been in." I nodded. That sounded fair if she had something that made her feel a bit more at home. Raph looked a little confused and looked at Alex with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

"_Your_ trailer? What, is your daddy rich or something?" Alex looked up at him with narrowed eyes, a raised eyebrow and crossed arms, and in that moment they looked really similar.

"No, he's in the military! He has his own secret military operation team, the EPF and he has tons of scientists that help him with his technology and other things. And he gave one of his trailers to me." Raph shrunk a little and backed away from her. I saw that he was a little embarrassed but tried not to show it. Leo furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Alex with confused eyes.

"The EPF, what's that?" Alex looked at him, seemed to consider if she should say anything, but then seemed to make up her mind.

"The EPF is a secret military operation team that was created to fight against extraterrestrials and threats from outside this world. My father started it about twenty years ago. And that's all I'm gonna say about that." Raph was about to say something, but I was quick to interrupt him.

"That's okay Alex. You don't have to say anything that _might be hard for you to say_." I glared at Raph at the end of my sentence to make sure he got the picture. Alex nodded slightly, then looked at me, smirked and brushed her bangs out her eyes.

"So… Four giant mutant ninja turtles living in New York City's sewer huh?" I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my head. Mikey and Leo smiled sheepishly and Raph grimaced slightly. April and Casey looked at each other and Casey stepped forward to explain.

"Yeah, we know it's a little crazy…" Alex raised her hands in front of her and shook her head.

"No, no, no, no. Crazy is that Scotland's national animal is the unicorn, and before you ask, yes that's true. But this," She gestured to us. "is a category all for itself." She didn't say like it was wrong to be a mutant, but she said it with a voice that said 'this is beyond crazy' and it really was. Mikey got up from the floor and looked at her, a little nervous and a little frightened.

"You're, uh not gonna tell anyone, are you?" Alex shook her head with a small smile.

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me. I mean, who would believe me anyway?" Mikey's smile outshone the sun and he hugged her tightly. Alex's smile disappeared less than a second later and at first she looked surprised and a little scared, but it later melted away into a soft smile.

"You're awesome, girlfriend!" Alex chuckled softly and patted him on the head.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled at the scene, then I thought of something and stood up and stared at the others.

"Wait a minute, what about Master Splinter?!" Everyone looked at me, and Mikey forgot to let go of Alex, who bit her lip and looked a little embarrassed. Casey eyed me carefully before asking, a little nervously.

"Uh, what about him?" He didn't say it like he wasn't interested, more like he tried to keep me calm. But I ignored him and stepped towards Alex, who was a bit taken back by sudden anger.

"Why didn't you look for Splinter? Why didn't you tell the others that he was there?!" She cringed a little. But then she frowned and pulled herself away from Mikey, stepped towards me and put her hands in her sides.

"Well excuse _me_, I was a little busy trying to save your sorry shell! Besides, we _were_ looking in your cell and neither you or Splinter were there! And your brothers wanted to find you so I didn't exactly find time tell them! So _don't_ blame this on _me_!" I tried to find something to say, but Mikey placed his hand on my shoulder and pulled slightly on me to get my attention.

"Master Splinter's alive? And he's with the Shredder!?" I turned around, grabbed both his shoulders and pulled him close to my face.

"_Yes_! We have to go back for him!" Raph put his hand over his face, not in shame, but in sadness, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Ugh, we can't Donnie. If Shredder wants you, the worst thing we can do right now is go back and practically give you to him. And besides, we're still not ready to go back to the city and take it back from the Kraang and Shredder. And you know that." I sighed and removed my hands from Mikey's shoulders and looked at Raph and tried to look desperate.

"But, I promised we'd come back for him."

"And we will." I turned my head towards Leo, who sat on his chair and tried to look normal, but I could see in his eyes that he wanted to go back too. "But right now, we need to get ready. We saw the city and we need to be strong and ready for what we're gonna face." I took a deep breath and tried to see their point. And while I understood that we need to stay for a while more and really feel ready to go back, it still didn't feel right that we had left Splinter behind. Then I remembered something and looked Leo in the eyes.

"Leo, can I talk to you? Alone?" Leo looked a little surprised, but nodded, stood up and we walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I remembered that I had used the unfinished retromutagen to sabotage the computers in the portal room, and now I felt a little bad about it, since Leo had been on my case for so long about making a retromutagen for Karai. I looked down at my feet and tried to to come up with something to say.

"Uh, Leo. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened." Leo looked confused and tilted his head to the side.

"Sorry? For what?" I felt genuinely surprised and looked up at him and saw he looked just as surprised. "Uh, for snapping at you before, I guess. For not realising that you had been out of commission for a long time, and that you were stressed and upset. And also for wasting that retromutagen on those computers" Leo looked at me and then smiled softly and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You know, I don't care about that retromutagen anymore. And _I'm _sorry for being so pushy lately. I know you were just trying to do what you could for the team. Even if it wasn't _that _much, you did your best with what you had." I was a bit taken back and looked at him as if he had gone crazy.

"But you said that you wanted a retromutagen, and that Karai-" He cut me off and placed his other hand on my other shoulder.

"Karai will be fine. She can take care of herself, whether as a mutant or human. But I'm not going to choose between her and my little brothers. And right now, I'm just happy that you're safe and home right now." I smiled at him and we hugged each other tightly. But in the middle of our hug I felt a sting of guilt that we couldn't save Master Splinter from the Shredder.

"_I hope you're okay Sensei._" I thought as Leo and I walked back to the living room.

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

Master Splinter heaved himself up from the floor as Shredder kicked him down once again. The torture had gone on for days now and he still refused to break. He felt Shredder grab his robe and lift him of the ground and brought him closer to his face.

"You will tell me rat, where is my daughter?! I know you know where she is!" Splinter was thrown to the floor once again and he let out a grunt of pain, but didn't say anything. Tiger Claw grabbed the mutant rat from the floor and held him a few feet over the floor.

"Do you want me to take him back to his cell?" Shredder growled and just waved with his hand dismissively at the two mutants.

"Very well, do that!" And as Tiger Claw carried Master Splinter back to the cells, one thought ran trough his head.

"_My sons, I hope you are all safe._"

*_Comic frame ending_*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright it's done! YAY! I'm not so very proud with the ending, but I just wanted to get this done, so I hope it's alright for you. I really hope you liked it and please review, favorite and follow**


End file.
